


Thick As Sea Thieves

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Baby Sis China, Bar Fight, Big Bro Dylan, Big Bro Thomas, Blood, Bonding, Bullying, Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gil is a sick boy, Grumpy Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Pining, Possessive Harry, Poverty, Pregnancy, Protective Thomas, Protectiveness, RPS - Freeform, Racism, Self-Esteem Issues, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love, cause of the Ember, hints at smut, spoilers for D3, you can look at it like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Little scenes that take place in the lives of the Sea Three before and after they leave the Isles and maybe some alternate universe as well?Now with Gil×Jay





	1. Date Night

** _Summary: What exactly is a mad pirate and his captains idea of romance?_ **

The bell had just rang for dismissal of the end of the school day. Uma had silently thanked the gods as she headed to her locker to drop of her stuff.

"Hey Uma", Mal called as she and Evie approached the sea witch. Ever since the villain kids had come to Auradon for rehabilitation, the future queen had thought they were friends. Uma had aimed to find out who gave her such an idea.

Nonetheless she'd stilled herself as the two stood by her locker,"Got any plans for such an wickedly boring Friday?", she'd asked. Uma finished putting her books away before shutting her locker,"Not that it's any of your business, but me and Harry are hanging out tonight", she provided propping herself against her locker.

"Ooh, a little alone time with Harry sounds perfect!", the blunette cut in with a knowing wink, smiling wide,"You know they say that you keep the spark alive with little moments together!", Evie squealed, holding her Beast Beat magazine closer to her chest. Uma thought she needed to stop reading that garbage, she treated every issue like the damn Bible.

Both chose to ignore the fan-girling teen, continuing the conversation,"So what's on the table? Bet it's gonna be insane with you to", Mal was always one to pry, even on the Isles she liked to know what was going on. She wouldn't call it being nosy, but being well informed.

Uma couldn't help, but smirk to herself at the thought of what they'd being doing,"Oh you have no idea"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Harry if you don't keep still, so help me", Uma growled

"Hahaha ah can't- haha- ya know ah'm ticklish haha", Harry, cackled loudly, with a charcoal mask on his face, fidgeting once again causing Uma to smear the black nail polish on his pinkie toe, much to Uma's chargin. Now she was gonna have to do the whole damn toe over!

After finally finishing, Uma got up, stretching her arms, a purple gel mask on her face. "Don't forget you're helping me wash the dye out my hair", she reminded, checking the timer. She still had 10 minutes left as the box instructed. She wanted something different, so she was going for an electric blue color with turquoise highlights. Well if she did it right, she would. The box was in Japanese.

"Of course, mo leannan", Harry promised, checking to make sure his nails were dry. He made a satisfied hum seeing they they were. Uma always did a great job on his nails, he'd always mess up. Can't be Harry Hook with messed up nails, can he?

Uma rolled her eyes, laying on the bed, his arm wrapping around her,"Gotta love mah alone time why's nah captain", he grinned squeezing her slightly. They stayed like that as they watched an episode of Jack&Fairy until her phone went of.

Like a good boyfriend, Harry had helped her wash the color out and even detangling her hair for her. Uma had pulled on a bonnet before crawling into her boyfriends lap. Evie was right, it was the small moment that keep the spark alive. It also helped them look amazing.

What? Even villains needed some rest and relaxation.


	2. You Speak From Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News travels fast that Gil is sick; Uma and Harry know what to do from years of practice, but they might go about it the wrong way.

King Ben had been walking across the campus grounds, when he had heard his name being called.

"Ben!", he turned around to find his girlfriend running up to him, "What's wrong?", he asked, glancing where Mal had come from. "G- Gil....", She started, trying to catch her breath, "h- he isn't in the Medical wing anymore and they said Uma and Harry walked out in the middle of class", she explained frantically.

Ben looked at Mal, having a silent conversation, before they took off, heading towards the boys dormitory.

* * * * * * * * * *

When they rushed into Harry and Gil's room, they weren't too surprised to find Uma and Harry standing over the youngers bed, a sickly Gil tucked into the sheets.

Ben had been the one to step closer,"What are you guys doing?-"

"Shh", Uma said harshly, looking back at Gil as he shifted in his sleep before relaxing. "He's sleepin'.", Harry said with his hook to his lips. The guests looked at one each other, shrugging at one another, thoroughly confused as to what was going on. Ben spoke spoke again, careful to heed the warning,"Why...why did you take him from the Medical wing?", he asked, sure to keep his voice down, while also using his "kingly" tone.

The pirates shook their heads at the insult; they never appreciated being talked to like they were criminals. Why the hell would they have left the island to deal with this shit?

"Why would yu' take 'im there in tha' first place?", Harry asked after carefully putting a cold compress on his forehead,"He doesn't like hospitals", he informed, glancing up at the king before continuing with his business. They had a cart of medical supplies: some gauze, hand sanitizer, heat patches, healing crystals and what they assumed were some of Uma's special brews in brown bottles.

"But they could've helped him?", Ben questioned, "way better than you guys could"

"Don't you dare say that.", Uma spat, standing to her feet. Harry was on her heels until she nodded and he went back to nursing his friend. Uma stepped up to the other teens,"They have no idea what's wrong with him, we do.", she pointed to herself, "We've been taking care of him since we were on the Isles. Considering we didn't have doctors, I think we did a pretty good job"

_Flashback...._

_"Yo! Do you know where the Captain is",Gonzo asked Desiree as he walked into the restaurant._

_"I don't know and I don't care ", the girl responded, brushed passed him and gathering supplies from behind the counter. "What's going on?", he asked watching as she pulled out a familiar crate. Jonas stopped for a moment, running a hand through her hair,"Gil is sick again and Harry's on a fucking rampage.", she explained before continuing her task._

_Gonzo gasped, a feeling of sympathy washes over him for his crew-mate. Gil had always been sick and it wasn't always easy. It had been so long since he'd last been ill, they thought he was getting better._

_But look at them now._

_He felt bad because there wasn't much they could do for him. They had no doctors and it wasn't everyday medicines washed up on the island. They all felt so useless; they couldn't do anything for their brother._

_Gonzo forced the thoughts to the back of his mind. Villains weren't supposed to care, but deep down they all did. "Here let me help", he offered taking the crate from her and they headed to the ship._

_"Do you think Uma knows?" , he asked, breaking the silence between them. Desiree froze for a moment, "I...I don't know", she admitted with a sigh,"but I just hope Gil gets better before she finds out"_

_If Harry was already close to deadly at time like this then Uma was the Lady of Death. She was completely lose it, dropping all her responsibilities to nurse Gil back to health. She refused to allow anyone to bother her or Harry as they were helping him get better._

_When they got to Gil and Harry's shared cabin, they found their captain and first mate holding the youngest Gaston child close. Uma murmuring a song to calm him with his head to her chest._

_She looked over at the two, grateful to see her healing kit in Gonzo's hands, "Give it to Harry and go about your business" , Uma didn't didn't say it, but they knew she meant thank you._

_Flashback over...._

"Ugh"

They all looked back when they heard Gil groan, face twisting into one of pain. Uma and Harry both rushed to his side trying to calm him. Uma singing to him as she ran a hand through his hair.

With that, the couple left, leaving the two to tend to their friend. They knew what they were doing, besides if they needed helped they'd call.


	3. Loyal Til The Oceans End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Uma's failure at the Cotillion, her crew turn their backs on her. With no-one on her side, she decides it's best to leave, but Gil won't let her go with a fight.

Once again, Mal had managed to take everything from her. Not only had she embarrassed her once again, but she had taken away the last thing she cared about: her crew.

Returning to the island had been a struggle of its own. The swim was easy, but apparently the transformation had taken alot from her. Uma had struggled to drag herself back to the ship to her awaiting crew.

Their silence was explanation enough, but if that didn't suffice, their words filled in any blank.

They said she was a failure.

A liar.

Weak.

All traits not wanted in a captain.

In some ways, Uma thought they were right, atleast that's what she told herself as she left. Now as she was walked down the alleyway, bags in hand, she couldn't help but feel like a failure. Failure for herself, failure for her mother and failure from her crew. At least she had Harry, he would never betray her; he was loyal til the ends of the Earth.

They had decided they had nothing left on the island, so they would leave and never come back. They probably wouldn't go to Auradon, but they would find somewhere they could call home.

Uma was pulled from her thoughts by faint footsteps.She had heard them for a while, but now she believed that she was being followed. She has stopped walking, not even turning around

"What do you want, fish-bait?"

She knew it was him, Gil was always heavy footer and walked to his own rhythm. The older had stopped, shocked that he had been caught. He had swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking, "I....I wanna be with my captain"

Uma snorted at his ignorance, turning around and walking up to him,"I know you've heard about the revolt, I'm not your captain anymore." With that she turned back around, walking away once again.

"Yes you are!", he yelled surprising her, he had never raised his voice before,"You..... you and Harry are all I have, don't make me go back", he finished, voice laced with longing. He wasn't wrong. Gil didn't have it any better than them, being beaten and ridiculed by his father and brothers and Uma's old crew. If they left him, who knows what would happen to him.

She felt selfish for even entertaining the thought, but she knew what had to be done. Uma huffed before turning around,"We will need a second mate", she admitted, looking up at him,"you up for it?"

The smile that spread across couldn't be rivaled by anything she had ever seen before,"Totally!", he cheered, jumping in excitement, before suddenly resolving himself," I mean, yeah whatever" , he shrugged, but he couldn't help but smile again. For once in her life, Uma truly laughed as they walked down the empty streets.

As they arrived at the docks, Harry couldn't mask his grin, seeing his captains companion. "Fish-bait!", He clapped his shoulder roughly, but Gil didn't mind, he was with his true family. He threw their bags on the small boat, looking back at their old home one last time.

"Let's go boys"


	4. Bad Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a girlfriend and she isn't too fond of his friendship with a certain sea witch

Uma knew her friend was a natural head-turner, with his dark hair, dazzling smile and eyes so blue Triton would be jealous. That's why Uma wasn't surprised when Harry had gotten a girlfriend quickly after settling into Auradon. On the Isles he was a flirt and every woman, guy and girl was immediately under his spell. All except Uma who found it insufferable, but yet it had its advantages.

Back to the issue at hand, the pirate had found someone other than Uma to pledge his undying loyalty to. Which was great...until it wasn't.

It wasn't a shock that she wasn't a big fan of Uma; Aquamarine was the daughters of one of Ariel's sisters,- which one, Uma didn't know. Uma didn't have an issue with her, she hadn't met her, only hearing about her from Harry's endless adoration. She found it hilarious that she had him so thoroughly whipped.

However, a few weeks into them dating Aquamarine had made it very clear to her that she was _"to stay the fuck away from Harry. He was on track to being one of coolest guys at school and he doesn't need you ruining it for him or our relationship."_ Uma would've hexed her if it didn't mean her getting sent back to the Isles, plus the more Uma thought about it, she realized she was actually kinda right.

Harry was her most loyal follower in more ways than one. On the Isles, he felt the need to kidnap, steal and threaten people for the sake of honoring her. Everything wrong Harry did was more than likely because of her.

With that being said, Uma understood the need to keep him on the right track, but she had no idea what role she played in their relationship. Evie had told her that she was probably jealous of her,_'These AK's are uber threatened of us badass VK's in more was than one. That's why they're jerks'_

Uma didn't know why she felt so threatened; she had it all: family, money, popularity, beautiful blue eyes, long flowing hair and beauty. If Audrey had a twin, it would be her. All Uma had was anger issues and a lot of pain.

Still in hopes of making sure Harry was happy she distanced herself; quitting the fencing team, eating in her room during meals, taking different ways to class, cutting off any and all communication with him.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

School was starting to get to her and all the avoiding wasn't helping her head. Uma had no-one to talk to and Evie and Mal just told her shit she didn't wanna listen to. To make matters worse, Aquamarine had been glaring extra murderously at her lately and Uma could not for the life of her figure out why. She hadn't even seen Harry in a good month so what the fuck could her problem be?

The sea witch just wanted to go to her room and sleep all afternoon. Now that she thought about it, that was exactly what she planned to do as she unlocked the door to her room. She picked up her bags off the hallway floor and went inside, shutting and locking the door behind herself.

Uma sighed, leaning against the door, before walking further into her room.

"Yu've been avoidin' me, Captain?"

Uma froze, looking over to find Harry sitting at her roommates desk, legs propped up in true villain fashion,"You're not supposed to be in here", she said, waving her hand dismissively, moving over to her bed. Uma was not in the mood for this, today was hard enough. Still apart of her was glad to see him, to know he was okay.

"Ah'm not supposed ta' do a lot of things", he swung around her bed post, both hands gripping the beds canopy over her head. Uma jumped, she hadn't even heard him coming, "but ah'd keep it up if it meant findin' out what's goin' on wit mah Captain"

That was the last thing she wanted to hear.

Uma rolled her eyes, moving from under him, "I'm not your damn Captain; not since we left the Isles." It was true. Once they'd left the Isles, her crew disbanded, the others decided there was no need for a crew other than a means to survive. Seeing as there was no need for survival, they drifted. _Fuck family, right?_ For a time it was just Uma, Harry and Gil, then when Aquamarine came, it was Uma and Gil, and soon school activities and Jay had taken Gil as well. Uma was all alone.

Harry frowned at her words and Uma was suddenly uncomfortable under his gaze. She climbed in her bed, pushing back her hair with a dreaded sigh,"You shouldn't be here, you need to go find Aquamarine", She said pulling her assignments from her backpack. She had homework and she wasn't gonna let Harry get in the way of that.

Uma had continued to ignore his presence, opening her textbook and clipboard. She had heard a growl and before she knew it her books were snatched out of her hands and thrown across the room.

"Is that wit' this is all about!?", Harry asked, his voice suddenly raising. This was why she had basically removed herself from his life?!

"What do you think it is?!", she snapped before correcting herself,"She's not gonna like you being here", she said softly, shaking her head. Of all days for this to happen, it was today? Could it have been any other day when she hadn't felt this particularly awful about herself?

Harry sighed, the bed dipping where he sat. It was silent for a moment before he spoke,"We broke up a week ago"

That explained why she had been more aggressive lately. She probably thought Uma had caused their separation. He'll she probably did. Uma was always good for ruining everything she came in contact with. Including lives as well. As hard as Uma tried to process the information, her self-esteem would not allow it. She shook her head, finally responding,"Doesn't matter", the girl brushed off, sliding off her bed. She needed to get away from him,"Aquamarine was still right"

"Wit du' ye mean?", the sea witch bit the inside of her mouth, turning away to avoid his gaze,"Wit did that twat say to you!?", he demanded pulling her back to him.

Uma turned around yanking her hand from his, her navy blue hair swing behind her,"She didn't at anything that wasn't already true", she muttered moving over to the window, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not good...I'm not good for you, I'm bad news- 'an embarrassment to Auradon' ", she quoted, wiping away a tear. It still hurt.

"All....all I do is drag people down and I don't wanna do that to you guys", Uma didn't even flinch when she was pulled into warm arms, a hand on the back of her head. Harry carried her over to her bed, sitting against the headboard with her still pulled close. He kisses her cheek gently, wiping away her tears with a grin.

They just stayed like that, holding each other close. Neither were very good at talking about their feelings, but they knew how to communicate in other ways. This was all they needed for now. Harry watched as the sun began to set outside the window.

"Dinnea leave me a'gain", he threatened, hands carding through her dark hair. His words held no venom as he spoke, but Uma heard the longing in his voice.

Uma lifted her head, smiling at the brunette, "Never again, I promise"


	5. I'm No Patrick Swayze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs Dirty Dancing when we have What's My Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be a bit different you guys. Not only is it gonna be RPF (Real Person Fiction), but this is China Anne McClain/Dylan Playfair I know there's an age gap, but this could just be considered a friendship among co-stars so we good? Okay we good

"China, after the music starts I want you to circle around the table. With every step I want you to pop, skip and bounce. Yes, like that", Jamal critiqued as China lip synced, swaggering around the table before stopping.

"Now while you're doing this everyone will have their own things to do. Dylan, you and the others will climb on the table from the other side, while Thomas and the others follow China.", he instructed, doing it again with the addition of the others.

"China, when you come around, I want you to stand in the center.", China followed his orders, finishing with Thomas at her side.

"Thomas you'll move to the front were you'll be kneeling. From there we will do the human sail for_ Our sails about to set_", he watched as Dylan threw up his arm while the two beside him grabbed it and they all interlocked with China at the center. "Celeste, after that you and Thomas will switch places. He'll be beside China and you'll be on the bottom right"

"After that it's _What's my name? What's my name?_ and I want beating, stomping, fist pumping and Harry looking crazy, just out of it", they all laughed as Thomas stuck out his tongue, shaking his wild hair.

"I wanna see up to there, with the music before we move on, okay?",Everyone nodded as they got into position.

"From the top! 5..6..5,6,7,8"

**This all hands on deck**   
** Calling out to lost boys and girls,**   
** I'm getting tired of the disrespect**   
** We won't stop til we rule the world**   
** It's our time,**   
** We up next**   
_ ** (Next!)** _   
** Our sail sails about to be set**   
_ ** (Set!)** _   
** They ain't seen nothing yet**   
** Tell 'em whose in charge so they don't forget**   
** What's my name? What's my name?**   
_ ** (Uma!)** _   
** Say it louder!**   
** What's my name? What's my naaaaaame?**   
_ ** (Uma!)** _   
** Feel the power**

The music stopped and everyone froze in their positions. It was silent safe for their heavy breathing,"That was perfect everybody, but Thomas when you're answering_ What's My Name?_ with _Uma_ be careful when you snap your head over. I don't want you to end up breaking anything", he explained and Thomas nodded rubbing his neck.

Making sure everyone was okay, he continued, "I'm gonna change up a couple things. I was thinking Uma should get onto the table at_ feel the power_ and no ones gonna stop us before we go into the next verse and the human wave of_ Uuuuuumma_."

China looked back at the high table, comparing the height of where it stopped at her upper arm, her eyebrow raising. Jamal laughed at her face, "I know, I know, even with those heels on, she's gonna need a bit of help getting up there." Everyone laughed, Thomas calling her a wee one. "Dylan, do you think you can do that?", he asked, pointing to the blonde.

She looked back at Dylan who was sitting on the edge of the table, also catching his breath. He gave her a quick glance before nodding, "Yeah, I can do it"

China was a bit hesitant,"Okay!", she was pulled from her thoughts by Jamal's voice, "so I want you to grab under her arms and lift her, but be careful not to fall over or hurt one another", Dylan squatted down, reaching under her as told before lifting her slightly and putting her down.

"Yeah, just like that!", Jamal clapped, "Now I think you guys have earned a break.", he smiled hearing the groans of agreeance, "Alright, be back in 20 hydrated and ready to move on the the next set of choreography"

* * * * * * * *

Dylan had gone to the bathroom when the called break and was walking back into the studio. He grabbed his water bottle, taking a large gulp. Rehearsal was exhausting and they weren't even halfway done.

"Hey, play-pen!"

Dylan looked over to find China jogging up to him, a large smile on her face,"What's up shrimpy?", he responded with a grin, drinking out of his water bottle.

"Well...you know...", She started, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth,"Jamal said you were supposed to help lift me on the table...earlier...over there and I just was wondering... "

"China your rambling like Cameron right now" (RIP my freckled angel) Dylan said, crossing his arms over his chest,"What's bothering you?" She wasn't usually like this, bouncing around and singing like Dove and Sofia.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to lift me up?", she asked quickly, looking up at him. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm not as little as I look", she explained gesturing to her person.

After a moment, Dylan laughed. That's what's been bothering her? "It's fine really", her costar nodded, "I can do it. You're only about what, 110 pounds?", he asked assessing her. It really wouldn't be that hard honestly. Still, China didn't look convinced, but he couldn't blame her. She just didn't wanna end up hurting him, plus she wasn't exactly ecstatic about playing with gravity.

Dylan took in her frown, before putting down his water bottle,"If I show you, then will you believe me?", he asked the young woman. China hesitated, but nodded.

Dylan took her phone and put it next to his stuff before walking back over to mirror wall. China stopped and faced towards the wall. Dylan moved behind her, his figure towering over hers. "Okay you ready?", he asked, placing his hands on her forearms. China nodded back at him,"You drop me, we can't be friends anymore", she threatened halfheartedly, trying to calm her nerves.

The older man chuckled at her empty threat,"It's gonna be fine.", he assured,"3...2..-"

At the latest moment, China panicked,"Wait!"

"1!"

Before she knew it, her feet were off the ground and she was looking at the ground below her. "Someone tuuk aft'ar Gaston!", Thomas cheered from across the room, waving at the girl in the air. She looked like Simba when he was born; her body just hanging in the air, flat out confused.

"Okay, you can put me down now", China whined, wiggling her feet in the air. This was cool but, the ground was cooler. Dylan didn't put her down, instead propping her up on his shoulder, his arm secured around her thighs,"See I told you, I got it"

China rolled her eyes, "Ha- ha!", she laughed mockingly, trying not to look at the ground, "Okay, really, but this is way higher than that table Dylan", she reminded. He was totally being smug. 'Oh if I can lift you this high then I can do the table lift' that's what she heard in her head. China damn near screamed when he started to lower her down.

"It's okay, I got ya", he promised, adjusting his grip, before helping her slide off his shoulder and onto the ground safely.

Dylan stretched out his arms as China turned to him, the panic from earlier had been erased from China's face, "Dude, I felt like Baby from Dirty Dancing ya know, from the Time Of Our Lives scene?", she explained, giggling as she hugged him.

"That makes you my Patrick Swayze"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is proof that I watch the video waaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too much. I got inspired because I was watching him nonstop on loop when the Wi-Fi went out


	6. Personal Cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma wouldn't do a lot of things, but if it was for her boys....she'd make an exception.

Uma was sitting on the bleachers with Evie and Mal, surrounded by all her...peers. Ugh. She didn't see the point of going to Tourney games; it was hot, cramped and people were just yelling random things that she didn't understand.

It sucked.

"What the heck are you even supposed to do at these things?", Uma asked, snatching a guy's giant foam finger off. He had put it in her face way too many times and she's warned him.

"_These things_ are tourney games", Evie corrected, pointing to the players on the field,"You're supposed to have fun, celebrating your school"

"I don't wanna celebrate this dump", she muttered, rolling her eyes. Once again, this was stupid.

Mal and Evie looked at one another. They had both been in her shoes before,"Well you're also supposed to cheer on your friends", Evie knew she had found something when Uma frowned, "Yeah, cheer on your friends, ya know, since Harry and Gil are on the team you have to do that", she pointed over to at the two. Gil had the ball and Harry was guarding him, busting past the offensive line.

Uma didn't think about that. She had never gone to their games before until now and she thought that all she had to do was show up. Boy was she wrong.

How was she supposed to cheer and show support? Uma had never given them positive reinforcement before. She only yelled or threw things when she was happy or sad or ect., specifically Gil out the restaurant. She didn't think that was proper to do in such a public setting.

Uma was pulled from her thoughts by Evie and Mal yelling,"All right, boys! Woo-hoo! Good job Jay!"

She looked at the field to find the players leaving, "What happened?", she asked looking at the girls. "The game is over, we won, as usual", the pretty girl answered smugly, standing up. The bleachers had began to clear as they walked down.

Uma followed after them, "What about supporting your friends?", she asked getting off the bleachers. This was confusing. Why had they stopped? Mal waved at her boyfriend as they headed towards the locker room,"The game is over now, no need to support.", she explained throwing away her popcorn bag.

Uma had stopped walking, completely puzzled. "So you cheer and yell your heart out and then just stop when they leave?" Uma had decided Auradon not only sucked, but it was just flat out weird.

She was about to just head to her dorm when she saw a flyer:

**Wanna show your support for Auradon Prep?** "Nope"  
**Do you wanna cheer on your boys and girls?** "Actually yes..."  
**Come to the Auditorium during practices at 4:30**  
** Positions Open!!**

* * * * * * *

Harry and Gil were completely thrown off as they played. Their captain has been very secretive as of late and they were a bit suspicious. And to make matters worse, all through the game, they had heard someone screaming their names and they even saw a sign!

They had no idea who it was, they doubted anyone at this stuffy school would cheer on the reformed villains. Coach had told them to just focus on the game and that's what they did. They beat Knightly High with a double digit victory. After clapping hands with the sorry losers (Harry's words), they still heard that voice as they walked across the field. Gil had stopped Harry, "I think the screaming is coming from up there", he said, pointing over to the cheerleaders on the sideline.

There was a girl in the air with a large poster that read _**Go Harry! Go Gil! Bring Home The Gold!**_ in perfect calligraphy. They were confused because there was no gold to bring home. Still, the girl continued to yell their names, the only thing you could make out apart from the uniform were the blue braids swinging behind her.

Gil and Harry had looked at one another, confusion evident, "Is that...Uma?", Harry asked in disbelief, walking closer to get a better look.

There was Uma, dressed in the Auradon Prep cheer uniform with her braids pulled in a high pony, being held up by Lonnie and Jane. Uma had smiled at him from below her sign, before passing it to one of the girls on the ground.

Suddenly she was thrown in the air and Harry rushed into action,"Captain!", he rushed to the sideline to find Uma tucked safely in the arms of Lonnie and Jane.

"I told you, we got you", the young fairy teased placing her on the ground. Uma had rolled her eyes, but the smile had given her away, "Yeah, yeah"

Uma had fixed her skirt, picking up her pompoms while Harry stared with an open mouth. "Harry, close your mouth", Uma said, lifting his jaw off the ground, "You're gonna catch flies", she snorted walking off.

Harry shook himself out of it,"So yar a cheerlead'ar now?", he asked following her over to the bleachers where her bag was.

"Kinda obvious now", Gil interrupted matter-of-factly,"I mean, she would be a good flyer since she's so tiny", he had made a little model with his hands to show to small size of the girl. With only a stare from his captain and first mate, he stopped talking.

The small girl shrugged on her bag, putting her arms around her friends, "What? Somebody's gotta cheer my boys on"


	7. #FailToSail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember when China said she fell during filming? Well, The Pirate Sail was more than just a fail. Bonus with some good ole' cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another RPF, but this one will be China Anna McClain/Thomas Doherty/Dylan Playfair, but really it's just China- centric with the whole cast.

Today they were filming the What's My Name scene and to say everyone was excited was an understatement. They had filmed the scene once and the were doing it again for a second take.

Everything had gone as planned. They had picked up the throne like they were supposed to, Harry's verse had gone without a hitch and the sword dancing was perfect. But then they did the Pirate Sail....

So many things had gone wrong; they had started pulling too fast and the net had gotten caught in the table. When Dylan had suddenly stopped moving, China didn't. She had tried to catch herself, but her shoe had gotten caught as well and down she went.

Dylan had tried to catch her, but couldn't with the net thrown over him. All they know is that China had ended up not only falling off of Dylan, but also the table, hitting her head on the sea throne then the platform below before landing on the ground.

Ouch.

Commentators had laughed for only a moment, before stopping. The entire set had gone quiet, the music stopping and the dancing halted. Everyone saw her go down and she still hadn't gotten up.

"China?", Dove called, growing worried.

Dylan had finally gotten the net off, sliding off the table and onto the ground next to her,"China?", he asked, sitting her up. Thomas had rushed over as well, "Yu o'kay?", he asked, looking for any bruises.

China looked up with half open eyes, "She's fine", Thomas said aloud. She winced, lazily rubbing the back of her neck. She mumbled something unintelligible before dropping her arm, blood on her hand.

"Never mind, no she's not!"

Without another word, Kenny had moved around the table, looking her over. They sat China up further as he lifted her braids to find a gash on the back of her head. He had forced her eyes open to find her pupils wide before she tried to close them again, "Gonna need to get ya patched up kid", he looked back at the other producers, "Call the set nurse, she hit her head pretty hard!"

The others had move over, worried about the short girl. Cameron had moved forward, "I got her", he bent down, hooking his arm under her knees before lifting her up in his arms.

China made a noise of disapproval, but made no move to fight as she was carried off set.

* * * * * * *

They had decided to film some of the smaller scene instead of the major ones today since their antagonist was out.

After they had finished for the day, Kenny had gone to check up on China. The nurse had told him that she had a concussion, but would be okay with some meds and a bandage for her head. So with flowers in hand he walked to her trailer.

When Kenny had opened the door, he was not prepared to find literally all of his cast squashed together on the couches and the floor of the trailer with blankets and pillows,"What's going on here?", he asked, seeing Brenna's head peek out from a pink blankets on the small couch.

"Nurse Triviary said that some rest would help China recover better, but she couldn't sleep without a cuddle", she answered with China laying against her and Michael being held by the sleeping girl.

"We had a schedule", Michael said, yawning loudly,"so when someone had to go shoot, someone else could take their place, but no-one wanted to leave her so, we just all ended up crashing", he explained, his eyes closing once again.

Kenny didn't say anything after that, sitting down the flowers and turning off the light before leaving. He was at a loss for words. Did his stars really make a schedule so China would have a cuddle buddy?


	8. Better Life For My Baim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busy with life, Mal couldn't think of a better day to go visit Mr. and Mrs. Hook. Warning!! MPREG!! Mention of Mental Illness!!and Past Trauma!!

Mal smiled as the wind blew across her wings as she flew through the air. She hadn't seen Uma in quite sometime and she hadn't known how much time had past until now. After quickly turning into her dragon she'd flown from the palace, where she had travelled to a island a fair ways off of Auradon.

Changing from her dragon form, Mal was greeted by a grinning Harry, "Good afternoon, Queen Mal", he bowed playfully before standing, giving her a proper hug.

Mal pulled away from the embrace,"It's been a while, Harry", she said, words laced with apology. Harry shook his head, "It's o'kay, life catches the lot of us", he answered looking over the calm waters before smiling again, "Come on, Uma's waitin' "

* * * * * * * * *

As they approached the beach, Mal could make out a small figure. There Uma sat at the waters shores, the waves stopping slightly above the bottom of her back. She seemed serene as the tide came. Mal thought it suited her well.

"Siren, we 'ave comp'ny", Harry called softly, with an adoration in his eye that couldn't be masked. Uma had turned around, body bare safe for her long brown hair covering her swollen breasts. Her hand resting over her round belly. She practically glowed under the light of the the sun.

Uma smiled, waving her over before turning back to the ocean. Harry offered her a small smile before leaving them be. Mal sat beside her, still dressed in her clothes.

She watch as her hand along the water,"So when's your due date?" She looked close to 10 months, her large bump jutting from her small body. Mal knew that she would give birth soon very soon.

"They'll be here in 3 days...hopefully", the sea witch answered looking down at her belly. Uma smiled at the thought of the beautiful twins sitting in her belly.

Mal had reached out her hand, stopping until Uma nodded, bringing her hand to her belly over hers,"Hey, you guys", she whispered against the tight skin of her belly, "I can't wait til you guys are here, your mom's worried you won't be here soon enough", they laughed as one of them kicked below her hand.

Uma had hissed softly at the kick, trying to sooth their moving, "Harry's more worried about them than me", she said, the movement stopping,"He's afraid they'll be like him, have a couple loose screws." They knew firsthand how much Harry had struggled to get his Bipolar disorder under control once they'd gotten off the island. It had been a long hard battle, but after a lot of therapy, magic treatments and some useless medication they'd pulled threw.

"Aren't you scared too?", Mal asked, turning to her, "I mean there is a possibility", she didn't mean to impose, but she wondered how she felt about it.

Uma had closed her eyes for a long moment before opening them once again, "Mal, do you remember life growing up on the Isles?", she asked suddenly, looking over at the older woman, "Before they broke the barrier?

The queen nodded, a lump suddenly stuck in her throat, "We...we had famine, starvation, people stealing just to survive and people who didn't....didn't survive at all. No doctor in sight unless you wanted to risk turning into a frog by Facilier", Mal answered, fighting back tears. It was impossible to forget how awful their lives had truly been.

The silence had taken over once again,"That's what I'm scared of", Uma admitted quietly,"I don't want them growing up the way we all did.", as she said this, a single tear rolled down her cheek, landing on her belly, "I...I thought that when I had children I'd be forced to raised them on the Isles, but I didn't."

Uma smiled, eyes now sparkling as she interlaced their hands before continuing,"They aren't gonna grow up like we did, so I'm not scared of anything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Baim is Scottish Gaelic for babies.


	9. We're Dating?...We're Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Harry have been together for a hot minute, someone should've given Uma a heads up.

"Enchanted Ball This Friday! Enchanted Ball! Buy Your Tickets Now! A Magical Evening Where Dreams Come True", Audrey and the other student council members were in in the hallways, handing out flyers for a big dance coming up.  
  
Jane took the flyer reading it carefully, "So are you and Harry going to the dance together?", she asked, showing her roommate the glittery flyer.   
  
Uma frowned at the paper, dressing up and being around a bunch of snobby royals wasn't exactly at the top of her to-do list. She shook her head, handing it back to her, "Why would we?"  
  
Jane rolled her eyes- something Uma regretted teaching her,"Cause your a couple"  
  
The younger girl damn near choked on her water in the middle of the hallway, "We're a _what_?", she forced out, trying to breath again. "Where the hell would you get that idea from", she asked once she regained the to ability to speak properly.  
  
"Everyone's been talking about it", the taller girl explained, before suddenly stopping in her tracks,"Wait, you guys aren't a couple?"  
  
The ebony girl shook her head, "No!", she exclaimed forcing everyone to look at them. Uma apologized quickly, pulling the other girl into a thankfully vacant bathroom.   
  
Jane still had a look of shock on her face,"Whoa", she said before lowering her eyes at her, "I don't believe you", she said accusingly.  
  
"Why is it so hard to believe?", Uma was damn near about to pull her hair out, "And what make you think that in the first place?!"  
  
Jane shrugged, actually thinking it over for a second, "I mean, you guys flirt a lot..."  
  
"Correction, _he_ flirts and I just sit there, besides Harry flirts with everyone", Uma resorted.   
  
"But he's always following you around..."  
  
"Safety in numbers", she responded matter-of-factly.  
  
"He does whatever you say and carries your books for you..."  
  
"I'm his Captain, Nimrod"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Jane asked me if we were going to the dance together since we were couple", Uma said, closing her book. They had been in the library doing research for their essays or at least Harry was; Uma had been out of it since her conversation with Jane earlier.   
  
Uma didn't know why she said it, maybe it was because she was tired of the silence? Maybe because she wanted his opinion so she could prove she wasn't going insane? Harry raised an eyebrow at her before sitting up and looking at the short girl,"An' wit' did ye tell 'er?", he asked, leaning into her personal space.   
  
See this was what Uma was talking about, Harry was always pushing her boundaries, but it didn't mean they were dating. It just meant he was an asshole. However, Uma moved in just as close, "I told her we weren't dating and called her a Nimrod", she recanted with a smirk, glancing at his lips before stopping herself. 'Damn you Jane'  
  
Uma didn't know what she expected to happen after that, but what she didn't expect was for Harry's face to harden as he stood to his feet, "AN' WHY WOULD YE SAY THAT?!", he yelled surprising her.   
  
_**"SHHHHH!"**_  
  
All eyes were on Uma for the second time today, she muttered an apology to Mr. Laverne. Harry was still standing, practically seething for reasons Uma didn't know. "Harry", she whispered, grabbing his wrist, "Can you please sit back down?", she asked softly, trying to hide her face behind her hand. 'This is so embarrassing'  
  
Grateful when he had finally sat down, Uma had pulled up her chair, crossing her arms, "I don't see why you are so upset."   
  
Harry scoffed looking away, tugging at his hair, before turning back to her, "How would you feel if _your boyfriend_ just admitted to telling someone you weren't together?!", he whispered harshly, glancing around to see if he had bothered the other patrons.  
  
"If my boyfriend said that I would feel like- wait boyfriend?", Uma froze mid- ranted, pulling away from the brunette, "You're...you're _my boyfriend_?"  
  
Harry had to bite his tongue to refrain from yelling,"Yes, ye ninny!" Uma's jaw had dropped at his words and for a second she'd forgotten how to breath again,"And you didn't think to tell me?" 'When the hell did this even happen?'  
  
"I didn't think I needed to, it was obvious", he whispered back.   
  
Uma scoffed, "Obvious?", she cocked her head to the side, "Please enlighten me, _Harry James Hook_", Uma challenged with a glare. "What should I have noticed to known you were my boyfriend in the first place!" 'Oh this had to be good'  
  
Harry stared at her, leg shaking, "Uma, Ah flirt wit' ye all tha time."  
  
The sea witch rolled her eyes, "Again, you flirt with everyone"  
  
"Nae as hard as ah do wit' ye." She couldn't argue with that, she hadn't seen him climb on a table and announce anyone else's unnatural beauty to the entire student body.   
  
Still that didn't prove anything,"Okay, what about you following me everywhere?"  
  
The brunette shrugged, sitting back in his chair, "What con ah say, Ah'm possessive. Want everyone tu' know yer mine"  
  
The last one was starting to sound even more obvious and she hadn't even said it. "...You don't carry my books just your Captain do you?", Uma asked looking up at him, already knowing the answer.   
  
"Aye an' nae", Harry answered, crossing his arms over his chest,"Again Ah'm possessive, want 'em tu' ken ah got mah girl"  
  
Uma dropped her head on the table so hard Harry thought she'd broken her nose. "I'm such a fucking idiot!", she groaned.  
  
_**"SHHHHHHH!!!"**_  
  
Harry waved at the gargoyle before going back to comfort his...girlfriend? "Oh nae ye aren't", he whispered, pulling her out of her seat and onto his lap, her head in his neck. Once again, something they'd done before that she thought was just friendly._ 'How oblivious am I?'_  
  
Harry didn't know that she had started crying until he'd heard her soft sniffling, his shirt suddenly damp. "I have a whole fucking boyfriend and didn't even known", she moaned, gripping his jacket in a fist, "I'm a bigger bucket of barnacles than Gil"  
  
"Now that's a bit of a stretch, ah think", Uma didn't respond, pulling away to wipe her eyes. This was all just so much to take in. Yes, her and Harry were already close, closer than any friends or captain and first mate should be. They had been dancing around the line of dating for years, not thinking about "love" or relationships on the Isles, but they weren't on the Isles anymore. Now they've passed that boundary...without her even knowing.  
  
_'What if I hurt him? What if I flirted with somebody or told him I had a crush on someone? What if I've been an awful girlfriend so far? I would never hurt Harry, on accident or on purpose. What if he already planned to break up with me?'_  
  
"Look Uma", Harry called. He knew his Captain like the back of his hand, and he knew how into herself she could get. He cupped her chin in his hand, looking into her dark eyes, "Ah'm sorry ah dinnea say anythin'.", he apologized, kissing her cheek. As risky as it was, he couldn't resist trying to sooth her. He had seen Ben do it to Mal multiple times before, Evie and the others as well where he hadn't yet had the pleasure to do so. Until now. "Still doesn't excuse ye bein' a total bumpy", Harry only laughed when she slapped him on the chest. He didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling, her lip between her teeth.   
  
When Uma pulled back from his chest, Harry couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat. Uma looked at him with glowing brown eyes, now twinkling with something that was usually Harry's: adoration.   
  
Her fingers softly carded through his hair pulling a purr from the hooked pirate. The giggle she let out was music to his ears, he couldn't wait to make her laugh again. Blue eyes locked with brown as they both smiled still holding each other close. Uma thought she could get used to this.   
  
"Does this mean ah can make out wit' ye now?"  
  
Uma pulled away, eyebrow raised with a curled lip, "You just had to ruin the moment"  
  
Harry whine as he was left hanging, "It's a good question?!", he countered defensively, searching for her lips.   
  
_**"SHHHHHHH!"**_  
  
Neither paid attention to the stone librarian, Uma trying to duck and dodge Harry's lips. After the third try, the girl surrendered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He hummed, glad to take what he could get, "Tell me again why I date yo- ah!"  
  
Uma covered her mouth, muffling her shriek as she was lifted bridal style. Harry carried her through the pool of tables, the other occupants watching with unabashed curiosity. "Harry, what are you doing?"  
  
Harry cackled, kicking open the double doors,"We need tu' pick out our outfits f'ar tha dance", he replied, looking forward as he walked into the hallway, "wanna show off mah sweet siren"


	10. Misunderstands & A McClain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Thomas couldn't stop the magnetic like pull he had to China....and he never dared question it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a China Anne McClain/Thomas Doherty Fic. If you have a problem or something negative to say either don't read it or unadd me. This is (MY) story and I'll do what I want. For those of you who don't have a problem I hope you enjoy and if you have any requests feel free to hmu.

**Thomas POV**

I was functioning off 3 cups of coffee as I headed onto set. Today was the first day of filming for a Disney movie I would be in. It was called Descendants 2, the sequel to an already popular franchise produced by Kenny Ortega?

I was excited and nervous all in one, but all this traveling is still having an effect on me even after 2 weeks in LA.

Reaching the rehearsal area, I threw away my now empty coffee cup in a nearby trash can. The second I turned back around I crashed into something, sending me falling back onto the hard floor. I gasped as all the breath was momentarily knocked out of my body by whatever it landed on top of me.

"F- fuck!"

"Jesus!"

It took me a moment to regain the ability to breathe, my sight clearing in the process. I then looked down to see what had knocked me off my feet, or should I say who. All I saw was that short black hair and I knew who had knocked me off my feet.

It was China, yep you heard me right. The one and only China Anne McClain. I had met her at recording a few weeks ago for the What's My Name track. In the movie she would be playing Uma, the pirate villain who was hellbent on revenge and I would be her first mate Harry Hook. Harry, the son of Captain Hook, was a nutcase who'd follow Uma to the ends of the earth. Another guy I met, Dylan, I recall, would also be apart of our trio; he would be playing the son of Gaston. There were other people we'd met but-

"Hello!"

"Earth to doh-nut!"

I was yanked back into reality by China's loud voice. She looked worried, her forehead creased as she waved her hand to and fro over my head. Shit I got lost in my thoughts again.

"Aye, y- yes?"

Bet I looked like a complete fool, just staring into space. If I did, China dared not to mention it, "I've been calling you, thought I broke you for a second", sje giggled. I preferred that she found my disposition humerus.

"J- just tired is all", I explained as she decided to get off of me. I immediately felt a chill at not having her so close. I really needed to calm down, she's not even 18 yet and I'm flustered at the thought of her.

Still, I couldn't ignore the way my heart beat when she took my hand. Her hands were so soft and small compared to my own which was strange considering she played the guitar. "Come on, don't wanna be late", I couldn't help, but smile as she dragged me down the hall towards the rehearsal studio.

What could I say, I was hooked on her, no pun intended.

~ ~ ~ ~

**China POV**

We were having a little get together to celebrate the end of our 8 week dance and sword training and everyone was getting lit. Some were smoking or vaping by the windows, Michael was mixing drinks and everybody else was sitting around listening to music and talking.

I was talking to Boo-boo, well more like Boo-boo was talking and I was secretly staring at Thomas. He looked so good tonight, sitting on the couch in a green T-shirt and grey joggers.

"You do know staring is rude, right?" Well so much for secretly. I looked back at Boo-boo, allowing my whining to shine through my eyes. Since Cameron was such a big mouth snitch, he had found out that I liked Thomas.

He followed my eyes back to the Scot, "Maybe we could make him jealous?",he suggested putting his arm around my waist, "always works in the movies?", Boo-boo winked at me in a way that was more goofy than flirty.

I couldn't help but snort at his sorry attempt of a smolder, before he suddenly dipped me. _'__Such a charmer_' I thought from upside down. "We _are_ those movies, genius", I reminded, punching his shoulder after he brought me back up. I wasn't gonna lie, I was a bit dizzy. Even after I got back on my feet properly, he kept his hands on me.

I wasn't uncomfortable from his touch, Boo-boo was always a touchy person. He was quiet but liked hugs, cuddling, or any type of physical contact. He was like a puppy. A very attractive puppy with awesome hair I might add.

"Oooh do we have a new love interest? Uma and Jay you sly dogs!"

All eyes were suddenly on us and I wished the ground would've swallowed me whole. Even through all the cooing and awing I couldn't help but to look at Thomas.

For a second I could've sworn he looked...angry...annoyed... jealous?

Nah, it couldn't be, it was probably all the blood rushing to my head.

~ ~ ~ ~

**Normal POV **

  
"So whut's up wit yu an' Boo?", Thomas was casual when asking the question. Leaning against the trailer, eyeing her out the corner of his eye.

China looked up at him from the ground, "Boo-bear?"

Thomas fought back a nasty frown _'She gave him a nickname'_

The singer finished fixing her shoe, standing up again, "Well aside from him trying to steal my rice water shampoo, nothing. Why do you ask?"

Thomas only shrugged, fighting back an inner squeal, "Just wonderin' ", he responded. It was silent for a moment, the brunette was focused on the concrete, trying to calm his beating heart, "So yu' wouldn't mind goin' out on a date wit me then?"

The way China looked at him, you would think someone snatched all the air from her lungs, "You....you wanna go out with me?", she asked with a face of pure confusion.

Thomas nodded,"A- aye"

"With me?", she questioned again, pointing to herself.

"Ah thought ah made that clear earlier", Thomas questioned with a nervous laugh. He was losing his confidence at this point and fast.

"No shade, but why would you wanna go out with me?", she questioned, eyebrows knit together in disbelief.

He didn't understand the question, but answered nonetheless, "Ah'd like ta think it's because ah fancied yu, have for a while now", he admitted, cheeks pink. Thomas never thought he would ever get to say that to her. However, here he was, telling her as the most radiant smile spread across her face.

Her smile had suddenly dropped replaced by a frown and a raised brow, "What about Dove?"

Thomas was surprised at the name drop, "Whut about 'er?", he wondered if the platinum blonde had said something to her beforehand. What if she had pronounced his love, before he could?

"Aren't you two...ya know?", she raised her eyebrows up and down.

It took a moment for him to understand what she meant, "Oh!", Thomas' eyes were as wide as saucers, "Oh! No!", he answered, awestruck, "Nea, nea nea", he continued his denial, his shock turning into hysterical laughter.

However, the girl in front of him was not so amused. China crossed her arms over her, glaring up at him after a long moment of laughter, "Glad to know this is funny to you", she sneered.

  
Thomas immediately stopped laughing, feeling her glare on the side of his head. "Ah'm sorry", he apologized righting himself, "Ah don't ken whut made yu think that, but we're just mates nothin' more.", he promised, looking at her. He didn't know where she got that from, but considering that he thought China was into Boo-boo, it kinda made sense.

"Really?", China still seemed to be in a state of disbelief, pushing braids out of her face, "But you guys are so close and act so cute together with your secret conversations-"

" 'bout yu' ", he answered, pointing at her so there was no miscommunication, "nothin' cute 'bout 'er callin' me a dumb ass every chance she got for nae makin' a move." He winced thinking about all the pinches and slaps to the head he had received in the past few months at her dainty hand.

China couldn't ignore the heat that rose to her cheeks. _'Guess it's my turn to turn into a tomato'_. The awkward silence had returned, both basking in what the other had told them. "Well now I feel stupid", China announced, nodding to herself. _'Leave it to me to set my crush up with someone else'_

"I'll just leave now", with that, China turned around, braids swinging as she tried to speed walk away.

It took Thomas a moment to register what she said, before chasing after her, "Wait!", he called, catching her arm and turning her around, "Uh ye uh never answered mah q- question?" He was suddenly shy again. This was it, no more questions; it all boiled down to this.

The smile on her face was the only thing he needed for his answer, but her next words were also golden, "Sure, Thomas, I'd love to go out with you"

As far as he knew, the rest was history.

~ ~ ~ ~

One year later.....

  
Thomas had just come from his interview and was heading towards the backstage lounge. Once inside, he couldn't help but smile at China's beautiful face as he moved across the room.

He hadn't seen her since Thursday, because of the press tours and missed seeing her face. Dylan would have called him whipped and he wouldn't disagree with him.

China pulled him into a side hug, smiling up at him, "Thomas", she greeted, grinning up at him. "Hey Bonnie", he whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

"Ew go get a room!"

China ignored Cameron, puckering her lips at the brunette making him smile, pecking her lips softly. He was careful to not mess up her makeup, Zara would have his head. "How was the interview?", she asked.

"It was great", he answered plopping down on the couch, "might ah say, all of yu have tragic pirate jokes", he playfully scolded.

"Please! Mine was ingenious, clever some would say",Cameron exclaimed making everyone else laugh.

Thomas ignored him looking at his *girlfriend*. He would never get tired of that. She was in a chair, hair and makeup "on fleek" as she would say. Her legs were crossed allowing the dress to move up those long legs. She seemed to be heavily invested in the small can on her lap.

"Whut yu' doin'?", he moaned out loud. He had just come backstage after such a high energy interview and he was so bored sitting around.

China finished chewing, before she spoke, "Eating a snack before we have to go to the photo shoot ", she explained putting another Pringle in her mouth.

Thomas moaned again. He wasn't gonna be able to bug her like he planned. The one time he wouldn't bother China was when she was eating. His girl loved her food.

A grin had spread across his face as he got an idea. Thomas had pulled out his phone and opened his camera before secretly taking a picture of the girl. Deciding he had a decent picture, he'd opened Instagram and made a post.

**@thomasadoherty_official **I thought I was your snack **_@chinamcclain_**?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests, open to anything so feel free to leave me any thoughts.


	11. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A night on the town doesn't go the way any of them expected. Protective!Thomas China!Centric TriggerWarning!Racism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Johalys!

_Throw my hands up in the air sometimes_   
_Sayin' ayo, gotta let go_   
_And I wanna celebrate and live my life_   
_Sayin' ayo, baby let's go_   
_Cause we gon' rock this club_   
_We gon' go all night_   
_And we gon' light it up_   
_Like it's dynamite_

The sea three, with the addition of Brenna and Cameron were out on the streets of British Columbia, taking in everything Dylan's country had to offer. 

China had her hands linked with Brenna and Thomas, swinging them to and frow wildly as she belted at the top of her lungs. "_See I told you once, not tell you twice! We gone_\- come on you guys, let's have some fun!", she cheered, breaking out of her boyfriends hold, skipping ahead with Brenna in tow. Thomas, Dylan and Cameron all watching them.

"Yu just 'ad tu give 'er a Red Bull.", Thomas sighed, watching the short girls hop and skip down the British Columbia, Canada sidewalks. He turned to look at Cameron on his right.

The freckled boy rubbed the back of his head, an unapologetic smile on his face, "To be fair, they both said they'd had one before.", he defended, gesturing towards the two teenagers stepping in the puddles ahead. God, they were literal children. 

"You mean the one _you _gave them _last time_?", Dylan reminded, raising an eyebrow at him. Cameron rubbed his chin, recalling the event. It was so bad, Brenna and China spent the whole night doing cartwheels, making Rice Krispie Treats and prank calling the entire cast and crew. Kenny was not amused, well he was, but not very. "Oh yeah..."

"Hey you guys!"

They all looked ahead at Brenna and China who had stopped, exasperated looks on their faces. "Pick up the pace ladies, we ain't gettin' any younger!", China complained, her hands on her hips. If she wasn't bouncing in her spot like her counterpart, they would've cared, but instead they stayed at there pace. They all chuckled at the moans and groans they received when they began dragging their feet. 

Thomas threw his head back, laughter rumbling in his chest as the small girl tried to pull him ahead. As he laughed, his eyes caught into a lantern lit sign, causing him to stop China in her tracks. "Hey, let's stop here for a minute." , he said pointing towards the building. _Oliver's_ it said, light shining through the clouded glass as music echoed from inside.

Everyone stopped, suddenly interested in the place, while Dylan's face fell at reading the sign, "No!" , he denied strongly shaking his head. '_We need to go, we need to go, we need to go.'_ He began walking again, trying to crossing the street, trying to get away from Oliver's.

Thomas wouldn't budge, not understanding his frantic behavior, "Ah, come on it'll only take a wee bit."

Dylan stopped in the middle of the road, thank God the roads were empty at this time of night, "We only have 3 more blocks and-"

"Ah'm gonna wee on mahself!", Thomas whined, stomping hit foot impatiently, while also being careful to not wet his pants foreal. Cameron and Brenna laughed at Thomas' potty dance, "Come one man, What harm is it gonna do." Before Dylan could object, China slide past him pulling Thomas close behind, "Come on, need to know the chill of my bone anyways!"

Dylan watched in baffled defeat as they all ignored him, going inside. It was too late to stop them now, after a moment he rushed in behind them shaking his head._ 'This is not good, not good at all."_

They all crowded on the other side of the entrance taking in what they believed to be a bar. China looked around the dim room, a frown spreading across her face, "Uh...where all the black people at?", she whispered quietly to her friends, as everyone stared at them. Not one one colored person in sight, nope, nada. Cameron hummed in agreement from beside her before leaning in close, "Don't worry, you got half of one right here.", he comforted with a snort. China shoved him playfully with her hip, "My partner in crime", she snickered, both of them laughing quietly.

Dylan moved past the two, grabbing Thomas' shoulder, "Thomas can you just make it quick, and meet us outside?" he was getting antsy in his spot and none of them knew why.

"Well lookie here", they all looked at the unknown man as he approached them. They all recognized his standoffish demeanour. His locked jaw and hard stare sending out signals on their own, leaving a heavy silence to fall around them.

In the end, it was China who showcased her amazing people skills, "Oh hi, how are you? I'm China and these are my friends", she greeted brightly, motioning to the others. They all smiled and waved at the introduction, however he didn't seem as friendly as his guests, popping his neck in a menacing way. "Gonna need you guys to leave.", he gritted out, his eyes never leaving China's frame. Thomas noticed this and squeezed her hand in his; where ever this was going, he didn't like it. 

Once again, China's sugar soaked brain seemed to keep her from reading the signs, that or she just didn't care. She frowned, cocking her head to the side, "Why?"

"We don't serve her kind here", he answered shortly, not addressing her directly, but the others.

Those words hung in the air around them, changing the atmosphere immediately. Cameron's shoulders squared as Thomas' fists balled, Dylan stepping in front of Brenna. They all looked at China, "My kind?", she questioned, looking at Brenna, clearly she had heard wrong, "didn't know fabulous was a species, but okay", she shrugged, snickering to herself. Yes, that was a typically China Anne McClain response, but it seemed to be the wrong thing to say at the time. 

The man curled up his lip, a growl leaving his lips. "What was that?", he took a questionable step closer to which Thomas and Cam shielded her.

Dylan decided to intervene, "L- look I just wanted to show my friends a good time, just stopped for a small break.", he explained, stepping between the two parties. 

The man spat over his shoulder before slapping his hand down, "I didn't ask for an explanation", he gritted out, going as far as to shove at the Canadian, "I told you to take that porch monkey and get the hell out of here!"

China pulled a face similar to the one on Cameron's face. "No need for that kinda language dude", he growled. Who the hell was he to say that shit. "Yeah, wit did she do tu' hurt ye so bad.", the Scot spat standing over the man. He was (livid), eyes a dark blue.

Behind his back, China shrugged, "I was born black", she answered quietly. Brenna shushed her, wanting her to be quiet. The situation was already looking bad, and they didn't wanna make it even worse. However, Brenna must've forgotten who China was.

"Hol' up, what a minute", China exclaimed, "I think there was just a big misunderstanding", the bold girl stated, pushing past Thomas. Apparently a sugar high made China even more stubborn in her ways than usual. She shot the man the sweetest smile the world had ever seen, "We just wanna have a good time, so let's all just-"

As China took a step closer, his teeth bared, mouth curved in a nasty snarl, "Don't come near me you nigger!". No one expected him to shove her so violently that she fell back, hitting the table a then the ground.

Dylan was first to spring into action, shoving the man away from China where he stood over her, prepared to hit her again, "You had no right to put your hands on her!" Cameron was immediately at China's side, "What the fuck man!", he yelled at the man. Who put their hands on a girl like that? He wondered if he would be bold enough to pull that shit with him. It didn't matter, because Thomas had his arm painfully pinned behind his back and his head smashed against the sticky table.

"_**Yer **__**bum's**__**oot**__** the **__**windae**__**ye**__** fuckin' bampot! Moan then!**_", Thomas threatened, tightening his grip on the back of his head. It wouldn't take much for him to break the fuckers arm in this position. If he played his cards right he could've cracked his skull when he pinned him. 

In a matter of seconds a ruckus broke out in the bar. Before anyone else could intervene, Brenna grabbed a beer bottle, breaking it on the table. She held up her makeshift weapon, pointing it's jagged end at the approachers. The all snarled, but no one dared to advance towards them, muttering to themselves.

"Y'all just head on our of here, we don't want anymore misunderstandings!", a old man spat from beside the bar counter. Apparently he only had an issue with old racists bleeding on his tables. This only angered Thomas more, his hand pressed more fervently to the back of the man's head.

After gathering China from the floor, Cameron moved towards the exits, "Come on guys, let's go!", he barked, flinching as the outside air brushes against his cheeks. Dylan nodded, easing the broken bottle from Brenna small hands and not did she have a grip on her. Guiding her towards the exit, Dylan nodded towards Thomas who did not seem like he wanted to move anytime soon. The man's face was still smashed against the table, blood now pooling under his head.

"Thomas, _China_."

With those to words the scowl on his face disappeared without a tract. Thomas reluctantly released the man, watching his body slide to the floor with a thud. He groaned in pain, spitting out blood and what they believed to be a tooth, but made no move to get up as Thomas stepped over him accidentally stepping on his knee in the process. Without another word, they left, the door slamming hard behind them

* * * * *

Dylan and Thomas caught the others at the end of the block on the other side of the road. Once they reached them, Thomas was at China's side searching for any bruises that she could have gotten. "Just a bump on the head and a bruised butt cheek." , Cameron answered from beside him. Thomas looked down at her for confirmation, "I- I'm fine", she whispered with a nod and Thomas let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"So how was the asshole? Was he still running his mouth?", Brennan asked. Thomas turned to find Cameron and Brenna eyeing him. He took a breath, flexing his hands at his side, "Kinda hard tu' when he was pickin' up 'is teeth", he shrugged avoiding their gaze in favor of the lamp post. China hated when he was violent. He wasn't like that often, but she knew it was never a pretty sight when he was. Thomas was thankful Cameron had taken her out before she saw the actual damage.

China looked at them, her face sunken, "I'm so sorry guys, I total ruined our night", her voice was leveled, but they could all clearly see the hurt etched in her face. They all froze, staring at their costar, eyes reflecting pity, sadness and anger all in one. 

Brenna was the first to react, approaching her friend, "Ruined? Oh China", she cooed, taking her hands. They were shaking so bad, she didn't even know if it was from the caffeine or the anxiety or maybe both. "China, you didn't do anything"

Dylan agreed from behind her, "Yeah, it's my fault", he sighed weakly, looking down at his friend, "I should've said something, but I didn't know how it would make you guys feel. Canada ain't all maple syrup and smiles." The blonde cringed thinking about what had happened, what _was_ happening in Canada. 

Cameron popped up beside the three, a smile now replacing his darken face, "Besides, Thomas totally handled that dude!", he exclaimed, clapping the larger man on the shoulder, in hopes of lightening up the mood.

"Yeah, but did you not see how I broke that bottle?!", Brenna exclaimed, replaying the scene in her head, "I was out for blood!"

As they reenacted the event, Thomas was quiet as they walked back to the hotel. He listened to his friends narrate, but his eyes stayed focused solely on his girlfriend. China had been quiet since they left the bar, only nodding or giving a fake smile when spoken to. 

China had never been broken in front of them before, but that didn't mean anything. Thomas didn't need X-ray vision to see the wheels turning in her head. She was replaying the scene over and over again in her head, finding different reasons why she was to blame for what had occurred. He had to stop her, before she caused her own demise. 

The brunette hesitated, but bravely took her smaller hand in his own. When she glanced up at him, he nodded his head back and they fell back in the group as they walked ahead. The brunette stepped in front of her, blocking the path so she would stop moving. Thomas cupped her cheek in his hand, lifting it softly. It upset him when she avoided his gaze, staring at the sidewalk. "Stop it", he demanded softly. He didn't give her the opportunity to lie, "Stop thinkin' bout wit that walloper said."

"It's so..._surreal_ when it actual happens like that. ", she spoke up after a long silence, "I could handle people hiding behind a screen, but the utter hatred in his eyes", the ebony girl shivered at the look of disgust edged into her mind.

Thomas had no words. He couldn't blame China for feeling like this. Those people harassed an innocent girl for no reason, but something so trivial. He wished he could make her feel, better; say everything's gonna be alright, but he couldn't. He hadn't gone through anything like this before, he didn't know how this made her feel or how it would affect her. One thing Thomas did know, he wasn't gonna let it eat her up inside. 

He bent down, pressing his forehead against hers, looking into her dark brown eyes. In this position, China couldn't help but to smile up at him. "Now, come 'ere now", he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up so she'd be on him koala style. China sniffled, but wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm only letting you carry me because my feet hurt." Thomas only smiled, feeling her head nuzzle into his neck. She was tired and that was understandable, so with China in his hold, he'd rejoined the group. 


	12. Night Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Due to Jay and Gil's late night antics, Harry ends up leaving their shared room in the middle of the night. Where is the hooked pirate supposed to go?

_"mmmmm"_

_"mmmmm"_

_"errrrggggh" _

Harry rolled over again, burying his head in his pillow. He had been hearing strange noises for a while now and had no clue of its origin. He was still half asleep, believing that it was just some weird ass dream.

_"mmmmm"_

_"Ah!"_

'Wait a minute.'

'Was that....moaning?'

Don't get it twisted, Harry was crazy, but he didn't think he would imagine that. In fact, now that he thought about it, he also heard squeaking. He soon found himself drifting back to the land of consciousness as the sounds continued, before he could open his eyes to confirm his suspicions he heard it:

_"Jay"_

'Oh **_hell_** nea'

Harry's eyes shot open, sitting up in his bed, "Are ye fuckin' serious!", he exclaimed. Although it was pitch black in the room, the moonlight shined in allowing him to see the two boys in the other bed. 'Really? While ah'm n' tha room?'

They both froze, Jay looking back at the rooms other occupant. Harry could make out the back of Gil's head from under the older boy. "Shit Harry! What are you-"

"I _was_ sleepin' in mah bed until ah heard ye tu' patty wackin' ", the brunette snarled, looking at his bedside clock. 1:56 a.m. He covered his face, screaming into his flesh. 'Ugh, tu' early an' yet tu' late at night f'ar this shit.' Huffing to himself, Harry got out of the bed, snatching his pillow off the bed along with his blanket. 

Jay finally peeled himself away from the blonde, turning on the lamp by the bed, "Where are you going?", he asked watching as the pirate pulled on a hoodie and his shoes by the table. Gil hadn't said a word, head still in the pillows embarrassed that he had been caught _again_.

Harry zipped up his jacket, grabbing his pillow once again, "Where am ah goin'? Where am ah goin'?! Ah'm goin' somewhere where ah con get some sleep wit'out ye tu' humpin' 10 feet away!" with that he walked out the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Harry stomped across the grounds of Auradon Prep, muttering complaints and angry comments to himself. 'Why dinnea they ever go tu' Jay's room? They wouldn't do that n' front of Carlos an' tha pup, but it's fine doin' it wit' me there? Next time, Ah'm hookin' all their condoms **_AN_**' them!'

In record time, Harry had made it to a familiar dorm room window, having not seen a single night patroller the entire time. 'Wit if ah was a bad guy? Well ah am, but still!'

Fairy God Mother was so worried about girls and guys being in each other's rooms. What she needed to be looking out for is students like Jay and Gil. Harry had heard about the shit that goes down in with some of these princesses and princes on their own hallways. The least of their concerns are boys and girls _"together"_. 

Harry quietly picked the windows lock, pushing open the panel doors. After tossing his pillow and blanket inside, he pulled himself inside, careful to shut it properly behind him. 

Once inside he looked around the room, it was dark safe for the light shining through the window onto the two beds, one vacant. 

Harry was jealous that Uma didn't have to share a room. There just so happened to be an odd number of girls in their dorms, so she was alone. Which meant she didn't have to deal with her roommate fucking. 'Lucky' He moved around her bed to the other side, pulling off his jacket and kicking his shoes somewhere in the dark room. 

Harry slide under the covers, careful not to bother the sea witch. Uma was twice as mean as him when it came to her sleep and pissing her off was the last thing he wanted to do right now. The brunette was right behind her, not touching her, but laying near her on his own pillow. Once he was comfortable, Harry closed his eyes letting out a sigh of content. 'Finally'

"Gil and Jay at it again?", Uma hadn't even opened her eyes, moving back against the new warmth in her bed. 

"Aye, an' they did it right n' front of me this time.", he answer putting his arm around his Captain's middle. Harry liked a good cuddle, so long as there was a willing applicant and Uma was always willing, "At least when it was n' tha shower ah didn't 'ave tu see it", he grumbled into her hair.

Uma mumbled something about 'a poor unfortunate soul', stroking his forearm gently, "Goodnight, Harry"

"Ye tu', Uma"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry woke up early that morning to sneak back to his room. It wasn't like he'd been doing anything, but he didn't wanna risk it. This was his only shot at a good night sleep and he wanted to keep it that way. So it was with blurry eyes that he climbed out the window, making his way back across the campus. 

Once at the entrance of the boys dormitory, Harry walked through the front doors and down the hall and to his respective room. Shutting the door behind himself, Harry went over to his abandoned bed, dropping his stuff on the mattress, before turning on his lamp, looking over at Gil's bed. 

As usual, Jay had stayed the night, Gil sleeping against his chest, tan arms wrapped around him. Harry couldn't help but think of him and Uma's similar position.

It still smelt faintly of sex in the room, so it seemed that Harry's outburst hadn't deterred them. Not like he thought it would anyway. Grabbing a towel, Harry headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.


	13. Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: She already left him once, Gil wouldn't let her go again. Warning!Blood MajorCharacterDeath!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/813815510/images/15de91c762c6cdcf890815316659.gif

They were under attack.

They were walking through the castle's corridor before the knight statutes came to life and were trying to kill them. The Sea Three had been in Auradon for 20 minutes and they were already being targeted by a crazy-ass princess with a glowing stick.

Uma wondered where her day had gone wrong as she took the leg off of one of the lifeless knights. It did not fall, instead coming back together as if it had never left. As tiring as it was, she missed the rush of sword battle; the blade against her fingertips, the way her brain whirled as she tried to predict her opponent's moves. Oh, how she missed this. Now she had her boys back and she almost felt invincible again.

Almost.

It had happened so fast.

Her sword had been knocked from her hand; she watched as it slid to the other end of the hall. She was defenseless. All she saw next was the flint of its sword as it came down on her and-

'_swoosh_'

It was so quick.

Uma was frozen in shock, her hand shooting to her side protectively as a sharp pain bloomed there and only further intensified. She looked at the knight, shocked by what it had done. The statue moved back into fighting stance, her blood glossy along the blade. Uma held up her free hand to defend herself only to be kicked in the chest hard enough to send her flying to the wall. 

"_Ah_!", she propped herself up against the wall, the pain now even worse. She felt as if her ribs were broken. Her lungs burning at ever strangled breath she took.

Harry turned, hearing his Captain cry out as she was flung into the wall, "Uma!", he tried to run to her, but he was cornered. Gil, also seeing what had happened, ran to her side tackling the statue hard enough to send it into pieces," Uma! A- are you okay?"

The pirate let out a shaky breath, looking down at her side. Uma pulled her hand away to reveal dark liquid on her hand. Gil gasped, looking at the angry laceration causing blood to soak her clothing. Uma's bloody hand began to shake and the blonde looked at her face, her eyes beginning to roll to the back of her head as her legs suddenly gave out from under her. 

Gil moved her to the other end of the corridor, lowering them both to the floor, cradling her in his arms,"Uma! Uma, stay with me!", he patted her cheek, grateful when her eyes blinked open. They were barely open, but it was better than the alternative.

"Captain, y- you're...you're g- going into shock", he informed hastily, working to remove her jacket to assess the damage. He had learned to stitch people up on the Isles; Harry always had a knack for fighting. 

She groaned as he worked to put pressure on her wound, his hands covered in her blood. His Captain's blood. Nothing was working. Gil could see the color fading from her face, the metallic smell making his stomach turn.

"I- I....I'm sorry for leaving you guys", Uma murmured softly, removing his hands, now cradling them in her own.

Gil shook his head, confused by her words, "Y- you didn't leave us", he corrected sniffling, "y- you you were finding a way to help us, t- to help the Isles." Gil couldn't stop the tears that started to pour from his eyes. He knew Uma didn't like it when they showed weakness, but he couldn't help it. 

Uma shook her head weakly, wincing slightly as she wiped away one of his tears, "B- but I never thought about how it would affect you guys", she looked into his eyes, "how it would affect _you_."

Gil didn't know why Uma was talking like this. He wanted her to stop, to save her energy. He put his finger to her lips, silencing her, "I- it's okay, captain, I- I forgive you. J- just st- stay with me", at this point, Gil had been full-on crying, Uma's smaller hand in his. 

Her necklace had begun to glow and it was as if the spell was broken, the suits of armor falling to the floor in pieces where they stood. At that same moment, Uma's form had gone limp, her small hand slipping from Gil's own, the glow diminished along with her herself.

The fighting suddenly coming to an end, they all looked around to see what had happened. Was it a trick? Did the magic wear off? It wasn't until Gil let a nerve-racking sob, that they found the source of their saving. Evie froze, her hands hovering over her mouth as she watched the younger boy covered in his friend's blood. Carlos gasped, frozen in place, even as Harry violently shoved him aside, "UMA!?", he called rushing to her side. Jay hesitated before rushing to Celia, shielding her from the awful sight.

Even Mal slowly backed away, bile rising in her throat before something catches her eye on the floor. She bent down, picking up the ember that had fallen out of the younger girls' jacket. Her hand shook as she held it in her hands; this was her key to saving Auradon.

The stone glowed in her hands as if entrancing her glowing green eyes. She had only broken away because of Harry's cry at the sight of his leader, him and Gil both now cradling Uma in his arms. The ember was the key to saving Uma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a sad one kids, but only depending on how you take the ending. Hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Huma's relationship over Instagram

  
  
**BippidyBoppityBooya, KharminglyKhad** and **7,979** others liked this  
_**Harryz_gunna_hook_ye**_: My favorite thing in life is being able to call yu mine

  
**LiveLaughEvie**: awww😍 cute asf 

  
**CarlosDe'Dogg**: stop posting couply stuff! You're stealing likes from my pup!

  
**my.name.gil**: my parents are so cute

  
**Itz_uma_bitch**: that is the corniest shit I've ever heard  
-**Harryz_gunna_hook_ye**:_**@Itz_uma_bitch** _and yu can do betta?  
-**Itz_uma_bitch**:_**@Harryz_gunna_hook_ye**_: you bet your ass I could

  
**BeastMode_King**: #relationshipgoals


	15. Instagram prt.2

**DizzyT, tha_witch_doctress** and **10,567** others liked this post  
**_Itz_uma_bitch_**: If we were at 6 Flags, my favorite thing to ride would still be you 😉😈

**issa.queen.mal🐉**: Uma wins PERIOT!

**Harryz_gunna_hook_yu**: Uma! That's not romantic at all!

**BippidyBoppityBooya**: 😍😍

**YAJ**: this picture got me pregnant and I dont even have a vagina

**6ftdwarf**: how are y'all so good at taking pics? You just got phones LAST WEEK?

**my.name.gil**: ngl this pic was awkward as hell to take


	16. Instagram prt.3

**I'mnthaghetto, ****YAJ** and **50,745 **others liked this  
**_Harryz_gunna_hook_yu_**: Since we're playing dirty. 😈

Allow me ta take yu on a ride of a lifetime, mah treat darlin'

**BeastMode_king**: I'm reporting both of you on Snapchat, Instagram and Twitter

**LiveLaughEvie**: Harold James Hook! _**@DizzyT @tha_witch_doctress**_ follow you! You should not be posting things like this for children to see!  
-**Itz_uma_bitch: **_**@LiveLaughEvie**_ you literally just tagged them in it so now their definitely gonna see it....  
**the_witch_doctress:** **_@LiveLaughEvie_** 😳

**I'maprincessyoupeasants**: ew! some things don't belong online, you know! 🙀

**BippidyBoppityBooya**: the king and queen of thirst trapping 👅💦


	17. The Loner And The Jock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Harry's a flirt and Uma suspects he has ulterior motives. (Highschool AU) BulliedLoner!Uma and FlirtyJock!Harry.

It was lunchtime at Auradon Prep High, everyone was sitting at their respective tables. Cliques and teammates chatting about after school plans and just chatting up and enjoying their break.

Meanwhile, at a vacant table in the front of the cafeteria sat a girl by herself. She was brown skinned, long blue and teal braids pulled into a messy bun. It was Uma Cecaelia, Auradon Preps loser and loner. Her dark brown eyes were glued to the book in hands. She seemed to be heavily invested in the novel, unaware of the visitor approaching her usually desolate table.

After a moment, sensing a presence in front of her, she peaked over the top of her book.

It was Harry Hook, the resident jock. No, she wasn't being rude, he really was one of their schools great jocks aside from Jay and Gil. He was on the football team, the basketball team the fencing team and practically ran the fine arts department. All different reasons why he shouldn't be sitting with her.

"Uh...you lost or something?"

Harry wasn't thrown off by her snarky comment, leaning forward with his head in his hands,"Anyone ever tell ye yar eyes are like a storm out at sea; ah'm gettin' lost in 'em.", he said in that with his smooth Scottish drawl.

She frowned, looking behind her and around the cafeteria, not believing he was talking to her,"Me?", Uma was confused. Why he was talking to her? No one had ever talked to her since Mal pulled that awful prank on her in middle school.

They had a school dance and both girls had run for Queen. By some miracle, Uma had won. When she had gone up to get the crown, a bucket a salt water and shrimp was dumped on her head by Mal's friends. Not only did they embarrass her in front of the entire school, she had been given a parting gift that still haunted her to this day. The nickname shrimpy.

She continued searching around the cafeteria, not entirely convinced he was _actually_ talking to her. Uma looked over at his shoulder to find all his friends looking at her. She recognized a couple of Mal's old friends, Evie, Carlos and Jay along side Harry's friend Gil. They had English together and he usually tried to copy her notes. He wasn't a complete asshole like everyone else, so she always let him borrow her notebook after class.

Half way through freshman year, Mal had moved and she never saw her again. Everyone said she moved on from this small town and was now living big with this rich guy she met, leaving her friends and Harry behind. He was heartbroken, walking around the school like a lost puppy and no-one could blame him. Mal had been his first and hopefully only love until she ripped his heart out.

The poor unfortunate soul.

However, Uma noticed the teens grinning, Carlos and Jay covering their mouths to hide their laughter. She frowned to herself, upset that she hadn't realized it sooner. This was a prank. Some kind of sick prank to make up for that lack of abuse towards her.

Uma gritted her teeth, clenching her fists in her lap. If they thought they were gonna make her some sort of joke they had another thing coming. She cut her eyes back to Harry, his smile dropping at the poisonous daggers she shot at him continuously.

"Nice try", she snorted, standing up,"but I'm not dumb enough to fall for some _trick__._", she angrily grabbed her stuff,"Tell you friends to leave me the hell alone.", with that she spun on her heels. Uma left the cafeteria, ignoring the shouting and laughter behind her.

"Rejected!"

* * * * * * * *

  
After school, Uma rushed to her locker, dropping off her things and heading out the double doors. She was paranoid after the incident with Harry and she didn't want to deal with any of the repercussions right now. While the other teens socialized, she began her journey the 6 blocks it took to get to her mom's diner and got to work.

Once she finished a hard shift at work, she locked up the shop and began her walk home. You would think since she had a job, she'd have a car, but no. She was free labor in her mother's eyes.

Uma pulled up her hoodie when she felt a strong gust of wind push against her; there was supposed to be a storm and she hoped to be home before it started. She put in her ear buds as Bird Song by Through Juniper Vale began to play.

_Sometimes I wish I was a nightingale_   
_I'd make my _ _lullaby_ _ a fairytale_   
_Sometimes I feel like I'm a mockingbird_   
_Mimicking the songs that I've already heard_

_I want to dance on the horizon line_   
_But there is something I am caged behind_   
_I have a heart made for take flight_   
_But I'm low, so low_

_Listen to the sound of my heart beat slow_   
_Yeah, my heart's like yours, my heart's like yours_   
_Listen to the sound, oh it feels like home_   
_When our hearts beat _ _sl-_

_ **Honk! ** _ _ **Hooooooonk** _ _ **!** _

Uma jumped slightly before looking over to find a Jeep next to her on the road. Panic quickly spread over her as the window slowly rolled down to reveal Harry's smiling mug. He was dressed in a white muscle shirt. _Football practice must've finished._

_"_Ye need a ride?"

Uma face-palmed. _Are you serious?,_"You don't know when to stop do you?", She asked rhetorically, shaking her head.

"Never f'ar ye, sweetsong."

She blushed, rolling her eyes as she continued to walk. She expected him to give up and pull away. However he didn't, instead cruising beside her. "Seriously, do ye want a ride?", he asked again, simultaneously watching for any others cars. If only he knew how creepy he looked following a teenage girl down the street.

"No, I'm fine.", she answered matter-of-factly, tugging the straps of her backpack closer.

Harry had stopped the car, reaching over the console,"Ah promise, nae funny bi'ness, just dinnea want ye walkin' in this storm."

Before she could shut him down a crash of thunder erupted, scaring the shit out of her. A second later, it had started to rain. Uma sighed looking at Harry with defeat written across her face,"No funny business.", she warned opening the door and tossing her bag inside.

"Ye have mah word, _Uma__._"

The way he said her name made her skin scrawl, but not in a bad way. The drive was silent save for when Uma was directing him towards her house and the soft music from the radio.

Soon they pulled up to a dark gray and black 2 story house. Even though it was storming, it seemed as if all the dark clouds surrounded the house. Uma looked at her mother's black Cadillac parked recklessly in the drive way. She signed for what felt like the 50th time today as she gathered her things, trying to avoid Harry's gaze that was undoubtedly on her.

"Do you wanna come in?"

Harry raised a suggestive eyebrow at her with that smug grin of his and Uma rolled her eyes at his vulgar thoughts,"Don't think like that", she said behind her blush,"there's a severe thunder storm warning and I don't want you being hit by a fallen tree hanging over my head."

Not needing another invitation, Harry got out the car, rushing onto the porch behind her. She could already imagine the rumors the kids at school would spread if they saw them.

"_They said that Harry asked her at lunch if she wanted to fuck, so they met up after school.__"_

"_She forced him to come into her house."_

_"She drugged him or put him in some trance and kidnapped him._ _"_

_"She's trying to get back at Mal by messing around with Harry."_

Uma pushed the thoughts to the back of her head as she fiddled with her house keys. Fuck those guys, the whole world must know her name if they're so worried about her.

Opening the door, she ushered him inside before shutting it. She shrugged off her wet jacket as Harry began to take his shoes off. Uma gave him a look,"We ain't that type of house.", she informed putting her jacket in the closet.

Harry turned red, putting his shoe back on," 'pologies".

Uma didn't respond, rolling her eyes at him. _What was he apologising for?_ She was starting to wonder why she did this in the first place. Before Uma could lead him to the living room, a loud and if not erie voice rang throughout the house.

"**_WHO IS IN MY HOUSE!"_**

Harry damn-near jumped back out of his shoes, looking around to find where the voice had come from. Uma didn't even flinch, gripping her backpack before sighing, looking back at him, "Whatever you do, don't talk.", she instructed leading him down the hallway. It felt like some type of warning or threat, but either way he believed she said it for a reason. The brunette was nervous as they moved towards the seemingly glowing room at the end of the dark hallway.

Uma paused outside the entrance, taking a deep breath before moving forward,"Hello mother", she greeted walking into the kitchen. There was a voluptuous brown skinned women sitting at the island. There were two bottles of wine next to her on the table, but no wine glass in sight. Her eyes were glazed over, her head swaying slightly as she tried to identify the intruders.

"Oh", the large woman's eyes turned into daggers, at seeing her daughter,"it's just _you._", Uma didn't even flinch at her sharp words. She learned to stop flinching at her mother's jabs years ago, physical, verbal and emotional.

Ursula had stared straight through her daughter to the other guest in the room. She smiled a wide smile at the brunette,"Well well well", she started, looking Harry up in down,"_who _is this fine young man?", she purred around her wine glass. He could feel her stare lingering in his person, making him shifted to hide behind the shorter girl.

"_Harry_, is just a friend from school", she informed pointedly. The last thing she wanted to deal with was her mom trying to throw herself at him.

The older woman did not seem fazed by her jab, finishing off her glass of whine, another empty bottle now joining the other three, Uma noticed. "Glad to hear that. Thought you'd be a loser all of high-school.", the larger woman said with a sinister laugh, throwing her head back as Uma stood there with her head low,"I'll call you when dinners ready, _shrimpy__._"

Harry glanced over at Uma. _Even her mom made fun of __her__?_ When her mother's laughter finally died down, Uma grabbed two sodas out of the fridge, heading out the way they came,"Come on, we can go upstairs."

He didn't dare look back at the older women, immediately on Uma's heels.

They trekked up the steps in silence turning down one of the hallways towards a faded dark blue door. Her room was decorated with mountains of band posters and ocean maps lining the walls. Harry even noticed a couple of bottled ships on a shelf above a piano and a guitar. Everything screamed Uma.

Uma still had yet to speak, throwing her backpack onto her bed. "So yar mom....", Harry honestly didn't know what to say. He wanted to apologize, but why would he do that? He did nothing wrong, yet he felt invasive.

Uma didn't even react, moving over to her closet,"She was a lot better when my dad was here." With her back to him, Harry didn't see the small frown on her face. She remembered that time hazily, sometimes she thought it was dream.

"Where is he?"

"In Malibu with his new family.", she informed moving over to her large open window, dark storm clouds rolling outside as she struggled to gather the curtains. Uma didn't like to think about how better off her father without them. Without her.

"Oh, sorry", Harry cursed himself; he had obviously hit a sore spot. He could literally see her walls building and fast. "Make ye feel betta, ah uh lost mah mom.", he admitted trying to push aside the tension that threatened to sneak its way in.

The younger girl turned away from window, completely forgetting about the curtains,"Y-you did?", there was no mocking in her voice, but honest curiosity. She would think his life was perfect: stable two parent home, white picket fences, the whole 9, but apparently that wasn't the case.

Harry chuckled at her expression, she was wide-eyed like a kitten wanting to play,"Yeah, an' mah dad's nae anythin' tu be proud of eit'er." He tried not to think about his crazy alcoholic of a father; disappearing for days and even weeks at a time without even considering how his 2 children would survive. Thankfully, they were both old enough to take care of themselves with the money their mother left for them. It seemed that she knew what would happen after her passing and wanted them protected.

Uma nodded her head as she took in this new information, hesitating before looking back up at him. It was now her turn to be anxious and uncomfortable,"Guess we're not so different after all, huh?"

The brunette smiled at her and for the first time, she offered a small one of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like this story? We got some unrequited!Uma/Harry, some past!Mal/Harry and possibly some friendly!Uma/Gil. I might do a sequel, but who knows? hmu if you have any requests.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos!


	18. The Loner And The Jock prt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sequel to the High School AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! I started working on this when I wrote the first part. Think I bit off a bit more than I could chew but I'm proud of this. Don't forget to comment and leave requests.

_"Uuumma!"_

_"Uuuummma!"_

_"Uuuma-ah-ah!"_

_"Hey shrimpy!_ _"_

Uma glared when she finally turned to Gil. They were in the middle of class and he had been calling her name for the last 2 minutes,"What?!", she whispered harshly. Was I attracting people or something? _Everyone wants to talk to Uma all of a sudden._ (sis is talking in third person)

Gil put his hands up in defense,"Sorry, just wanted to get your attention.", he said giving her an apologetic smile.

"I'll give you the notes after class, don't worry.", she mumbled, turning back to the front of the class. "Oh no, it's not that.", she turned back around with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde looked around at the classroom; a majority of the students were asleep, and the teacher was in his own world. Seeing that he wouldn't get in trouble, Gil scooted his chair closer to her,"So what's up with you and Harry?", He asked casually.

Uma immediately blushed, not expecting the question,"Nothing.", she answered lamely, clearing her throat,"Why do you ask?", She questioned, pushing her hair out of her face.

Gil only shrugged before licking his lips, leaning in closer. Uma was almost worried he was gonna kiss her,"He talks about you a lot.", he admitted before pulling back like it was a secret he shouldn't have told.

At that moment the bell had rung, dismissing the class.

Uma thanked God for the bell, packing up her English book and her supplies with Gil following suit. She handed him her notebook,"Thanks", he smiled, flipping the pages before following behind her. "Hey!", he called, stopping her by the first row,"I'm having a party this Friday, you should really come?"

Uma was starstruck for a moment; she had never been invited to a party before **ever**. _Was he serious?_ She couldn't help but wonder if this was all some super elaborate plan to ruin her once and all.

"I...I'll think about it.", Uma said, walking out the door. She wasn't making any promises, not like she had a full schedule. School, work, home, school, work, home, and guess what? School, work, home.

"_Harry's gonna be there__._", he sang, swinging side to side innocently.

Uma hated how hot her face got at the simple mention of the Scottish boy. "I'll think about it, Gil.", they continued to walk until someone yelled from somewhere behind them.

"Is that shrimpy!!"

Uma looked down at her feet, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. This was the exact reason she preferred to be alone; at least then nothing would draw attention to her.

"And if it is!?", Gil barked at the stuffy blonde,"What are you gonna do about it!?", he challenged, his French accent as clear as day as it echoed down the hall. No one spoke as Chad stood unable to respond, which Gil took as a sign of surrender.

Gil turned around to check on the younger girl, only to realize he was alone, Uma nowhere in sight.

* * * * * * * *

"Gil said he invited ye tu his party this weekend?", Harry asked, watching Uma bustle around the diner taking and giving orders. It was kind of entrancing, she worked as if she had 8 arms.

For the past few weeks Harry had made it his job to come to the cafe after practice and wait to take her home. Harry respected the fact that Uma preferred to keep to herself at school, so he liked to make it up when he could. Sometimes they went to his house if he needed to study or to the lake if they were bored. In this time, they had bonded and both were grateful, but neither dared to try and define the bond between them.

Uma had stopped wiping off the counter, quiet for a moment,"U- uh yeah.", she answered working up the courage to look at him. She still couldn't help but get lost in those eyes as corny as it sounded. The shade of blue unlike anything she'd ever seen.

"So...ye plan on attendin'?", Harry asked, his usual nonchalant demeanour slightly awkward as he talked to her.

_Who the __heck__ says attending?_ Uma shrugged it off before responding,"I don't know", she said, rushing across the counter and pouring Mr. Dumpty another cup of coffee,"You?", she didn't wanna make it seem like she cared if he went....cause she didn't.

"Ah might go, but ah willnae be drinkin'.", he answered spinning in the counter chair like a child,"Dinnae want _Tha Hook_ comin' out.", he warned with a deep chuckle.

Uma heard about _Tha Hook_, it was Harry's drunk alter ego that came to be after him and Mal broke up. _Tha Hook _was notorious for breaking property, swinging from the ceiling and carving obscene things into walls, tables and ect. He was the reason Harry failed junior year and was now in her grade.

"We con go together?", the brunette suggested, looking up at her,"Ah mean...ah con pick ye up an' maybe keep ye com'pny?", he added frantically, almost knocking over his coffee in his efforts,"Since yar probably nae used tu tha whole party thing.", he explain quietly, scratching the back of his head, only glancing up when he heard her laugh.

She smiled at him, wiping up his clumsy mess,"Sure, pick me up at 8?"

* * * * * * * *

**Uma POV**

The rest of the week flew by in a blur as it was now Friday night. I was in my room getting ready for the party while simultaneously having a panic attack. _When had I become so fucking brave? I'd basically asked him out! God what the hell is wrong with me? _

I had been having the same breakdown that I'd been having all week until I looked at my phone, seeing what time it was. _Shit, I barely have 30 minutes before Harry shows up!_

I quickly pulled my swimsuit out of my drawer. Harry said to bring my swimsuit since there would be a pool. Instead of packing it, I decided to just put my clothes on over it. I threw on a navy and green plaid mini skirt with a white long sleeve crop top. I put on a black choker and the bronze compass necklace my dad gave me and slid on my black Doc Martins.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I brushed off any wrinkles I had before going into the bathroom to do my makeup. I had already put my braids in a ponytail after I got out the shower so I just tightened it abit. I put on some mascara and some eyeliner before deciding I was ready. I went to my closet looking for a jacket when I heard a car horn. I grabbed a black jacket before heading out the door and down the stairs.

"Bye mother!"

I didn't bother waiting for her to respond, slamming the door behind myself. She didn't give a damn about me, as long as I was able to pull a double on top of a triple at the shop she could care less what happened to me.

Harry's scarlett red Jeep was parked at the end of the driveway; I could hear the loud rap music coming from the vehicle. I didn't mind Harry's taste in music, it was a nice surprise to me. As I walked down the front steps, I wasn't surprised to see Harry come around the front of the car and moving over to the passenger door.

He had on a tight red Henley and some dark jeans. He looked good, but I wasn't gonna let him know that. Instead I rolled my eyes at his chivalry,"You do know I can get the door myself right?"

Harry offered me his hand to help me climb inside; I knew he was reveling in my shortness as he did so,"Ah, but then why would ye keep me a'round?"

I looked down at him, strapping myself in,"For entertainment of course.", I answered with a wink. I had grown very confident in the span of our whatever-this-is-ship; teasing the Scot or even things other people would consider flirting.

Harry jogged back around the car to the driver's side and got in. Instead of driving off he froze and just stared at me. I couldn't help but look away from his strong gaze,"Why are you lookin' at me like that?", I asked, cheeks burning.

He didn't answer, leaning over the console to close the distance between us. "Ye ken yar lips are like a slice of chocolate cake.", he whispered, his finger under my chin. I couldn't help but smile. Everything he said was just so random.

"They're sticky and brown?", I offered, honestly not knowing the answer.

Harry shook his head, moving in even closer,"Cause ah wanna taste 'em."

_Well _ _damn_

I could feel his breath on my face, his lips practically brushing against mine. I couldn't help but look at his lips before looking away,"W- we should get going." Just like that, Harry James Hook had wiped away all confidence I had had.

* * * * * * * *

Harry kept my hand in his as he moved through the crowd, responding to classmates as they greeted him merrily. Nobody had seemed to notice me, probably because I was hidden behind Harry's bulky body, not that I minded. After we had gotten through the crowd in the hallway, we'd stopped outside a large room that wasn't as full.

Harry had nodded his head for me to go around him. When I moved ahead, his hand had moved to the middle of my back and it took everything in me to not jump,"Ye wanna sit down?", he asked, gesturing to the open seats on the couch. I nodded taking a seat and he sat beside me.

I looked around at the scene in subtly fascination. So this was a party? Going by the movies, I was expecting alot more chaos: drunk girls throwing up everywhere and guys doing keg stands until they pasted. The books were too off though.

Harry sat up, looking back at me,"Ah'm gonna go get us somethin' ta drink", he announced standing up.

I wasn't particularly excited to be left alone, but I couldn't exactly cling to his side the whole night. I told him to get me a Sprite and just like that he disappeared into the sea of people.

What do I do in these types of situations? I usually have a book to distract myself from my loneliness, but not now. I didn't exactly have games on my phone and I didn't have friends, so I couldn't just text someone. I was starting to regret coming tonight.

I sat there deep in thought until I heard someone yelling,"UMA! YOU MADE IT!"

I immediately recognised the voice as Gil's. He jumped over the couch, landing beside me with a heavy thud, scaring the shit out of me. For a second I thought the couch had broken. I put my hand over my chest, trying to relax myself from the heart attack_ someone _tried to give me,"U-uh yeah I did."

"Where's Harry?"

"U- uh, he went to go get something to drink.", I couldn't help,but look around at the people staring at us. I bit my lip nervously, hoping Harry would be back soon, but at least I had Gil to watch my back. I looked at Gil as he shuffled closer to me offering me a cheesy smile, wiggling his eyebrow. I couldn't help but laugh, grateful he wanted to make sure I was comfortable.

He took a big gulp of his drink before speaking again,"So you and Harry huh?"

I immediately rolled my eyes at the question,"Oh God Gil, not again.", he laughed at my distress,"For the last time we aren't together, we're just getting to know each other."

He snorted,"J'en ai marre d'entendre cette excuse. Tout Auradon Prep sait que c'est un mensonge.", he said, waving his hand dismissively at me. I had no idea what he said, but I knew it was French. Gil did that a lot when we would talk. It was usually directed at Harry since he was the only person who understood him. I always had a strange feeling they were talking about me.

"Why are you so nice to me?", I asked out of the blue,"You're the only person who actually talked to me before. Why?" Gil was literally the only person in school to even acknowledge my existence directly. If it wasn't for his annoying prodding in class I would've gone mad with loneliness.

Gil froze for a moment before shrugging,"I don't know, you seemed nice. I know what it's like to be made fun of and it's not cool.", he was now looking down at his cup, fingers fiddling with the rim.

"You were bullied?", I didn't mean to sound rude, it was just hard to believe. He was a big strong guy who was French so the girls loved him and he was so nice that none of the guys could be jealous of him for it.

He nodded, turning his body towards me fully,"It's no surprise I'm not the brightest guy around. I'm dyslexic and people used to make fun of me.", he admitted, avoiding my eyes once again. "That's why I always copy your notes", he said, finally looking at me,"the teachers' always confuse me, but for some reason everything seems so clear coming from you."

I had no idea what to say, all I could do was smile at him and pulling him into hug. He hugged me back instantly, his large arms wrapping around my shoulders,"Thank you for telling me that, it means alot"

Gil nodded, nudging her playfully,"Harry's coming, I'll check in with you guys later", he shot me a suggestive wink as he left greeting Harry on his way.

Harry handed me my drink and sat down again,"So wit did ye tu talk a'bout?"

* * * * * * * * 

As the night progressed, I began to enjoy myself. Thomas talked me into dancing with him and I even danced with Gil when he appeared again. I even played beer pong with some guys on the Fencing team. I didn't think I'd have half as much fun as I am now.

At the moment, I was in the kitchen talking to another underclassmen named Celia. Harry had snuck off to use the bathroom a few minutes prior, but I didn't mind. I had ran into an underclassmen named Celia and she was telling me a story about how a frog ended up in her lunchbox.

"So I called me dad and I was like _Yo daddy, I think you have my ham sandwich!_" We were both laughing so hard that we didn't notice another person approach.

"_Uh, excuse me_"

We both looked over to see Evie standing in front of us. We both froze, glancing at one another for an explanation. Neither one of us expected a girl like Evie to look at us let along talk. "Can I speak to Uma for a minute?"

My throat dried instantly and I was suddenly aware of how out of place I was. Celia nodded at her politely, waving at me before walking away. It was silent between us and it took everything in me to not let her know the affect she had on me.

After a minute of pure awkward silence, Evie spoke,"Listen Uma, just wanna say sorry for...for", she looked away, as if not looking at me would make the pill easier for her to swallow.

"Dumping raw shrimp on me, bullying me every single day and making my life a living hell?", I offered, trying to not let my anger shine through. _You had no problem doing it to me, but now you can't even say it?_

She seemed to wince at my words, before sighing,"Yeah", she admitted, pushing her hair behind her ear,"It sounds even worse when you say it."

I had only ever seen Evie being perfect every hour of the day, so I was pleasantly surprised to see her all flustered like this.

I wasn't gonna lie, it made me feel good knowing she was uncomfortable because of me. There was no way we would ever be friends after all her and her friends did to me, but I wasn't gonna let it effect me the way it did them. I was gonna move on with Gil and hopefully Thomas at my side.

I opened my mouth to tell her this before Gil burst in from the Mario's looking around like a mad man before landing on me,"Uma!", he exclaimed rushing over to us,"You need to come quick, it's Harry"

* * * * * * * *

Gil dragged me from the kitchen out onto the patio

cupped his hands around his mouth,"Harry, Uma's here!", he yelled into the air

I looked at the high rooftop, to find the deranged brunette standing at the edge. _How the hell did he even get up there?_ _Did everybody just watch as he climbed up there or something? _His eyes landed on mind and I could have sworn he enjoyed seeing me all worried,_**"Finally, let tha festivities commence!"**_

_Festivities? What type of shit is this? _"Harry get down!", I screamed, wincing slightly as my voice echoed over the property. God I'm loud.

_ **"Nae, mah siren! Nae until ah say wit ah have tu say!"** _

I groaned- _this dumbass must be drunk off his _shit_-_ "Where's a ladder?", I asked, turning to Gil. He only shrugged. _What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_ I dug my hands into my hair trying to figure out what I could possibly do. _I could call the Fire Department and they'll get him down? No, we're literally a bunch of minors drinking alcohol. __The police were officially out of question-_

** _"Mah sweet siren!!! Will _ ** ** _ye_ ** ** _ do me tha honor an' go out wit' me!?"_ **

_W__hat did he just say? _I turned back to the rooftop. Did I hear him properly? No I had to be tripping out; somebody put something in my drink and I'm hallucinating. That's it. Seeing all the eyes now on me, I knew that wasn't the case. My mouth was open, but no words coming out, my cheeks burning.

I decided to ignore them, looking back up at Harry,"Only if you get your ass down!" _I refuse to be responsible for him dying tonight! My image was already bad enough__!_

Harry seemed to think about my offer for a moment before smiling, cackling loud enough for it to echo through the property,_**"Ye**__** all heard tha lass, she said aye!"**_, everyone cheered. I let out breath of relief, glad that he was coming down....until Harry jumped off the roof.

"Harry!"

He landed in the pool with a loud splash and I winced, knowing it had to hurt. I pushed passed the people to the poolside, waiting for him to come up. After a couple moments, he still hadn't come up, I panicked. I started taking off my shoes, rushing to hop in the pool and save him.

Before I could jump in, Harry came up, gasping for air, pushing his hair out of his face. He hadn't missed a beat before laughing like a mad man. "Come on in, tha waters guid!", he cheered causing everyone to roar around me. _What the hell? We literally just thought he died?_

His eyes fell on mine and he smiled,"Ye comin' in, darlin'?!", he challenged. Gil and Evie looked at me; I bit my lip, pulling off my shirt and skirt before moving over to the diving board. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but for once I didn't care.

I jumped off the diving board, flipping through the air, before landing in the water without a single splash. _That was how you're supposed to do it!_ I thought to myself before coming up, wiping the water from my eyes. Everyone cheered and soon people started to jump in.

I tried to swim around the other teens, looking for Harry with no luck. I stopped, trying to figure out where he could've gone. I yelped as strong arms wrapped around me from behind,"It's just me darlin", that Scottish drawl breathed against my neck. His skin was burning hot even though we were in a pool.

I relaxed, turning around in his arms. "You scared the shit outta me!", I cursed splashing him only to make him laugh.

"Mah _Uma__._", he murmurred, as if my name was a prayer on his tongue, blue eyes blown wide and for once I didn't look away.

I kissed him.


	19. Mah Wee Pixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Something goes wrong in potions class and Uma is not only pissed but tiny...tinier than usual.

**Harry POV**

Ah entered tha campus' medical wing, greeted by tha smell of lemon and clean. Ah would never get used to that smell. Ever.

Ah looked around, glaring at tha brightly colored nurses buzzing about like mindless sheeple. Ah fucking hated nurses. Who in their right mind would voluntarily be stuck wit sick people all day? Loonies, that's who.

Ah didn't bother signing in at tha front desk, heading straight down tha hall as instructed. Evie had texted me in the middle of class, telling me to get down here quickly. Apparently it was an emergency, so of course me being me, ah finished doing mah assignments, went to lunch and then polished mah hook before coming down.

Wit? They said education before anything.

As an walked down tha hall at heard a bunch of noise coming from tha room at tha end of the hall. Being tha curious lad ah am, ah went towards tha chaos. Ah was pleasantly surprised to find out that this was tha room that Blue Belle told me to come to.

Ah tried to open tha door, but it was locked. Who tha hell locks a hospital room? Ahh was gonna bang on tha door when ah heard something.

** _"You need to fix this! Fix this now!"_ **

That's weird, that person sounded alot like Uma, but ah wasn't to sure. Ah pressed man eat to tha door, trying to hear them clearly.

_"Uma calm down!"_

**CRASH**!

_ **"CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? LOOK AT ME!"** _

Aye, that's mah captain, alright. Why dinnea she tell me it was Uma? If ah had ken it was 'er that got hurt Ah would 'ave jumped out tha window ah came when she texted. Ah wondered wit had happened? Witever it was, it must've been bad for Uma to freak out like this. 

Wonder wit happened to 'er? Did she turn into a kraken? Nea, she wouldn't have been able to fit in tha building. 

Finally having enough of tha suspense, ah knocked on the door,"Evie! Ye called me", ah yelled through tha door. 

Ah heard muffled cursing and something hitting tha ground before Evie spoke up again,"C- coming!", tha door soon opened to reveal Evie, flustered with hair razzed. "Harry!", For once she didn't look 100% perfect, now slightly frazzled. Ah wondered how bad it was. 

Ah didn't speak, moving around 'er and walked into tha room, not finding anyone. Strange, ah knew for a fact that Uma was here. Ah turned to Evie,"So where is Uma, ye said there was an accident"

She hesitated for a moment before pulling her bottom lip into 'er mouth. Ah began to tap mah foot impatiently and she cleared 'er throat,"As you know, there was an accident in Mystical Potions class today. Someone mixed up the ingredient lists and there was again, an accident."

"Ye keep sayin' that but where is mah captain, ah ken she's in there?"

Evie immediately clamped 'er lips together. Ah gave mahself a mental pat on tha back, Uma would be proud. She cleared 'er throat before looking around tha room,"That's a really good question Harry", she said with a fake smile continuing to look around. Ah don't know wit tha hell was wrong wit 'er, but ah wanted to ken where was Uma. She didn't seem to be hiding behind anything so ah was at a loss. 

"Uma come out!", Evie sang in an annoyed voice.

"No!", a tiny voice spoke from somewhere ah didn't know. Ah checked mah ears. Was ah hearing things again?

Evie rolled 'er eyes, stomping 'er foot,"Uma, come out here now", she demanded,"Harry already knows you're in here!"

Ah raised an eyebrow at 'er before noticing movement behind tha windows curtain. Tha fabric fluttered and a wee ball of light came from behind it, moving over to Evie's side. Okay ah definitely must be seeing things. Tha small ball of light grew brighter and ah shielded mah eyes. Damn near went blind. When ah opened mah eyes again, tha large burst of light had faded, Uma now in its place. 

Ah choked at tha sight of mah Captain. However, she didn't look anything like mah captain.

On 'er head was two messy buns wit tha teal flyaways framing 'er face, and a leaf crown atop of 'er head. She was wearing wit ah believed was a dark blue tube top made of tha largest flower petal ah'd ever seen wit tha same plant in tha form of a sorry excuse for a skirt. It was a wee bit tiny, even for 'er. There were brown vines wrapped around 'er feet up to 'er calf, a matching band wrapped around 'er upper left arm. Wit really stood out were the large glossy wings behind 'er. They were mostly see-through, intricate designs fanning through them to tha tips. 

Ah then looked at tha young pirate as a whole; she was pouting at me, 'er arms crossed tightly over 'er chest,"Well? They turned me into a fucking pixie and you aren't gonna say anything?!", she growled angrily at me. 

Ah still hadn't said a word, mah mouth ajar wit wide eyes. Ah couldn't help it! It wasn't everyday your friend turned into tha cutest thing to ever exist. Ah had snapped out of mah daze, shaking those thoughts from mah head ah opened mah mouth to speak. 

"_Aren't __ye__ adorable!_", ah squealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Wanted to just write something fun in Harry's POV. The grammar and spelling is supposed to be like this. When I'm writing about someone with a different dialect, I like to go to dive into language. Want y'all to read it like you were Harry yourselves.


	20. Our Sister's Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: China is going on her first ever date and her brothers are more than happy about it. Really

"Okay, what about this one?", China asked as she exited her closet, spinning in a small circle to give off the full effect of her outfit.

"Do you think it's too Barbie Girl? I don't wanna seem like a girly girl, ya know?", she explained to her brother. It was quiet for a almost a full minute before Thomas spoke,"Aye to'ally", he answered with a yawn, stretching out across her bed.

China frowned at her brother, dropping her hands to her sides,"You said that the about the last 3 outfits I tried on", she complained. The brunette didn't respond, instead snoring loudly into her comforter.

She stalked over to where he was sprawled out on her bed, snatching the pillow from under his head,"I'm serious Thomas!", she whined, throwing herself on the bed beside him.

Sensing his sister's aggravation, Thomas sat up with an annoyed huff. He looked her over lazily, from her curled hair down to the sneakers on her feet,"Ah dinnae ken why yoor gettin' all dressed up anyway."

China never wore dresses and stuff like this unless they had social events with their parents, but here she was, getting all dolled up for this- this..._guy_.

He easily dodged the pillow that she threw at him. "It's my first date ever", she pointed out matter-of-factly, rolling onto her side to face him,"I wanna look nice. You know how much I like Cameron.", she reminded, giving him a pointed look.

Thomas rolled his eyes at the name of his sister's long time crush. He was not a fan of the younger boy at all. It wasn't like Cameron was a bad guy perse; he was smart, friendly and loved animals. However, China was his little sister, so the poor boy was automatically put under a magnifying glass. It didn't help that he didn't even ask him or Dylan for permission before asking her out. Then again, if he had they would've immediately said no and given him some not so pleasant incentives to never even think of doing it again. Still, it was the principle!

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a less than welcomed hug. "Ah ken Chi, ah'm sorry", he apologized, placing a kiss on her temple,"Just actin' like big brother, ah guess."

As much as he wanted her to stay home and be his sweet little sister forever, the last thing he wanted was to make her feel angry or sad.

He drew back to tap the tip of her nose with his finger,"Ye look very nice, lads nae gonna ken whut hit em" The smile he received from China was more than worth putting aside his protective instincts for the time being. He would do anything to keep her happy.

"Really?", China asked doubtfully, wiggling out of his arms and onto her feet. She brushed off any wrinkles she would've gotten in the process of their heart to heart. "You really like this, honest opinion"

It made Thomas' heart swell to know how much she cared about what he thought. _'Ah'm gonna murder tha lad if he so much as makes her frown.'_ He held up one finger and made an O with the other hand,"It's a 10 outta 10!", he scored.

China squealed, jumping into his arms for another hug. They were mid embrace when she saw the time on her alarm clock. "Oh my gosh! Thomas why didn't you tell me what time it was? I still need to do my makeup!", she shot off her bed, almost falling over in the process before righting herself.

After she recovered, she turned to grab her makeup bag only to freeze in front of her window,"Wait, where'd Dylan go?" His car was no longer in the drive way, but she could've sworn he only went to the bathroom.

Thomas glanced around the room before shrugging his shoulders,"Dinnae ken, said sumthin' bout checkin' sumthin' out", he recalled carelessly with an air of nonchalance that made the younger girl suspicious.

China chose to brush it off, rushing out the room to finish getting ready for her date.

* * * * * * * *

_Knock knock knock knock knock_

"Coming!", Cameron yelled from upstairs. He rushed down the steps, almost falling in the process before opening the door. "Oh hey Dylan, what are you doing here?", he was surprised to see China's older brother standing on his front porch, but he wasn't Thomas so he wasn't upset about it. Dylan was by far his favorite of the two guys; an overall kind spirit to everyone at school.

Dylan nodded at the brunette, shrugging as he stuffed his hands into his pockets,"Was in the neighborhood and decided to swing by, can I come in?", he asked, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"Well I was actually about to go get your sis-"

"Great", Dylan pushed his way past him, heading into his house. Cameron just stood at the door, his shock and surprise evident on his face. Nonetheless, he shut the door, shrugging to himself before following the blonde.

Dylan sat down on the couch, patting the space beside him,"I thought it would be important to have a conversation, seeing as your going out with my sister. I know Thomas has already done what ever he did, but I just wanted us to have a normal heart to heart. Just two guys. Nothing crazy like that", he suggested with a soft smile and bright eyes.

The brunette nodded, actually on board with the idea. Hopefully Dylan would talk to his brother about their talk and get him off his back. He was getting tired of the death stares and constantly looking over his shoulder for the homicidal brunette. He sat down on the couch beside him. He had a couple minutes to spare.

"I know Thomas can seem a little edgy and unpredictable at times and it can be intimidating to a lot of people and I can somewhat see where he's coming from.", he admitted waving his hand,"China's our baby sister and we both just want the best for her and her interests."

Cameron nodded, seeing where he was coming from. He knew Thomas was protective but maybe he was actual scared for her.

"China trusts easily", he admitted simply,"she doesn't understand how easy that can be broken. For example, I can break _anything_ in half", he held up an apple before crushing it in his large fist.

"Just like that. That's how easy it is to break someone's trust", he said, opening his hand, the glasses now reduced to dust which he poured onto the floor. Dylan casually wiped his hands clean afterwards, looking back at Cameron,"You know I mean?"

Cameron visibly gulped at the mental image that would no doubt be his complete and utter demise,"I- I un- understand..h- hun- dred percent", he swore nodding his head.

Just like that, the nice bright-eyed Dylan from school was back,"Great!", he exclaimed, clapping his back. For a second, Cameron thought he'd broken his shoulder, the air knocked out of his body at the sheer force.

The blonde played no attention to the younger boy as he stood from the coach, making his way towards where he'd came. He stopped at the door before turning around, his head tilted to the side,"You coming?"

Cameron stared at him with confusion written across his face. "C- coming where?", he asked, visible anxious at the very idea of going with him any where. As far as he knew, he would drive him out into the desert and bury him alive.

The blonde chuckled, coming back over and practically flinging him off the couch and onto his feet. "Sorry, forget how strong I am", Dylan apologized, brushing off any wrinkles from his clothing before looking at his watch.

"If you're gonna be on time for your date, you better come on. Thomas' not a big fan of tardiness."

Cameron practically sprinted out the door, rushing to get into his car. He didn't even realize that he had left his door wide open.


	21. Making A Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Betrayed by someone they thought they could trust, Uma and Harry decide to cut their losses and go back to the Isles, but what if they are met with a proposition in the courtyard.
> 
> Does Uma owe Auradon the loyalty she never received?

It was dead silent on the dark grounds of Auradon Prep; the campus was abandoned safe for a teal leather clad sea witch and a dark hair pirate moving around the courtyard. Neither seemed happy, fists balled as they came to a stop, unfamiliar with the area and where to find their crewmate.

Uma let out an aggravated scream, pulling at her dark hair,"I can't believe it", she whispered, her shoulders sinking as she fell to the grass in defeat,"She lied to us Harry, to all of us." Mal had tricked her. She promised them freedom only her to backtrack and screw the over.

She looked up at her first mate,"How are we supposed to save the kids now?", Uma couldn't hold back her tears as she looked to Harry for help.

Harry's face softened at her sunken state, he say beside her, cupping the back of her head and pressing his forehead to hers, "Ye con save them yourself, ye dinnae need that purple haired wench", he reminded honestly. She made it this far without her and they would be fine going forward. He just knew it.

Uma lowered her head, feeling tears behind her eyes,"I'm not strong enough on my own", she whispered in defeat, her necklace held tight in her fist. Everything she worked for: gone. Her plan didn't work being evil and look how disappointed she was when she tried to be good. She was starting to thing that they would be better off on the Isles.

A warm hand lifted her chin,"Yoor nae on yoor own, ma", Harry corrected, taking her hand in his. Uma looked him in the eyes, her hand interlacing with his. He was right. They had eachother and Gil; they were never alone.

"_I might also be of assistance."_

They both jumped as a cloud of smoke appeared around them. Uma was surprised, Harry wrapping a protective arm around her just like he had done in the corridor earlier. They both coughed, trying to fan away the smoke. 'Was this an ambush? We aren't even with that cold blooded trader anymore.'

"_Gotta love a big entrance_", Audrey chuckled after the smoke had cleared, standing there in all her evil glory. Uma felt disgust at the sight, she was an insult to all evil and villains. 

Harry lifted his sword with his hook in the other, a snarl on his lips,"Wit do ye want ye radge wee shite?", he demanded eyes trained on her. Mal might have played them like fools, but he was not clueless to hienous acts this prissy brat committed. The enemy of my enemy may be my friend, but Audrey was no friend to them.

The royal circled around the two like a shark and a lone shipwreck survivor. She knew she had the power in this situation. "I don't want anything", she answered simply, too simple for someone who's committed her crimes,"I just saw your little", Audrey paused, checking her nails before speaking again,"_disagreement_ and wanted to chat."

"Well start talkin' then.", Harry spat, still on high alert, his arm still held up to protect his captain. Even after all this time he was loyal to her.

Audrey eyed the pirate, casually brushing his hook away from her direction with the scepter,"Mal tricked you? She used you for her own cause only to throw you guys away in the end. After she got what she wanted she wouldn't think of you again, just like she had last time she left that dump of an island. I know what that feels like, Mal has introduced me to it a few too many times", she grimaced, a sinister smirk spreading across her face at the pain she had caused the dark fairy only moments ago.

"Join me and we can rule not only Auradon, but the world. _The Seas will bend at your will_."

Uma thought about the offer. They could sail the seas, take back what was rightfully stolen from her: her mother's crown, the Triton and Atlantis would be hers.

She snapped out of her daze, looking at the rogue royal,"You free all the kids on the Isles and I'll help you", she bargained nodding to her first mate,"Auradon can burn to the ground for all I care." There was no untruth in her tongue, Auradon owed her nothing but grief and imprisonment, for which she would gladly repay the favor.

It was silent for a moment before Audrey started to giggle, her giggling soon turned into full on cackling as she threw her head back. The pirates looked back at one another, prepared to defend themselves. Her laughter came to a sudden stop, her familiar, bright green eyes locked on them again,"Awe a hero to her own cause. _How cute!_", her tone was disgustingly sweet as she spoke.

"We got a deal or what? I don't have all day", Uma rushed sharply, holding out her hand. Audrey looked at her with suspicion to which she shrugged, yawning impatiently,"_Anytime now_"

Audrey huffed at her rudeness, surging forward and gripping her hand in a less than professional handshake. She smiled at the pirate,"Mal's not gonna know what hit her", she said, imagining the purple haired freak groveling at her very feet.

Uma smiled back in return, noticing her lacked hold,"Oh I'm sure she won't", She agreed before gripping her hand in a tight grip,"**_Harry now!_**", she signaled to the brunette.

From his position behind the two, Harry drew his sword and lunged at the sorceress. Using her reflexes, Audrey fended off his strike with the staff and before Harry knew it he froze. Uma watched in horror as a dusty grey slowly spread across his form and soon his entire body.

"Harry!", she choked on a sob, hugging his stone form. How? Why? It all happened so fast. Everything was just so fast.

Before she could scramble to grab at her necklace, Audrey appeared behind her, spinning her around,"You villains are pathetic", She spat, slamming the stone tip of the staff into her stomach, sending Uma to the ground,"always trying to do the right thing."

With blurry eyes, Uma could still see the bright emerald light of the staff. She was soon enveloped in a cloud of purple and The last thing she'd heard as Audrey's dark words.

** _"The blood of Auradon and the Isles will be on your hands."_ **


	22. Hands Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The first and only rule of Uma's crew: don't touch the captain.

"So you want me to open up my reserve to everyone on the Isle?", the strange man asked from behind his desk, slimy yellow teeth displayed. It definitely wouldn't hurt for some toothpaste to get thrown away in Boreadon.

The younger captain shook her head,"Not everyone, just the kids. The villains know how to take care of themselves, but they seem to have dropped the ball with their spawn.", Uma explained, tossing her braids over her shoulder. She wanted materials for the kids and nothing more, nothing less. If he was gonna waste her time, then she was just gonna take what she wanted. Either way, she got what she wanted.

"Still, this is my own personal supply, here."

Uma scoffed, how do you claim stolen property as personal supplies? "It won't kill you. Saves you the trouble of trying and failing to stop them when they steal from you", she answered, sitting back in her seat. The rusted metal creaked under her, but the looked of utter boredom on her face never faltered.

He sat back in his chair, a smirk on his face, he was impressed. Uma knew how to use her words along with other things in her arsenal. The man got up, moving around his desk to tower over the young girl. Uma didn't cower away, looking him directly in the eyes. She was not easily intimidated, not by anyone and especially this worm.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be wrapped up in men's business.", as he spoke, his hand taking resident on her knee, inching up higher on her leg. Uma followed his gaze, looking back in his eyes. A challenge in her eyes. The man smiled at her complacency, not breaking their gaze as his smirk drew.

"Um...you might not wanna do that.", Gil suggested timidly from his spot by the door, twiddling his fingers. He had been in his own little world up until the thug did the unspeakable.

The man looked away from the young girl, standing up properly,"And why is that?", he asked amusement yet curious of his warning. Who was he to threaten him?

The blondes jaw dropped,"You don't know?", he asked, honestly shocked by this,"Everybody knows", he explained,"It's like a whole rule and everything. It's kind of a big deal, _huge_ even", he rambled casually.

The man growled, slamming his fist in the broken table,"What is it?", he demanded, highly annoyed. Uma just rolled her eyes, twirling one of her braids between her fingers.

Gil just stood there a second before realization struck him like a flying fish,"Oh, don't touch the Captain.", he answered with a now stern face. That rule was no laughing matter; it was deadly. 

However, not everyone easily adhered to the order set in place. "Oh is it?", the man asked, humor etched into his voice,"and pray tell, _brat_", he took a menacing step towards Gil, the flickering light framing his scarred face,"What's gonna happen if I do?"

The blonde bit his lip, taken back by his tone. He smirked at his silence. _'Coward'_. He looked back at the pirate queen, tempted to continue with his menstruation's. Daring her to complain or better yet, _beg_ him to stop. Uma shrugged, as if challenging him to touch her once again. His grave was already dug, she just wanted to see how shallow it would be.

His eyes moved up her frame and went to her neck, stretched elegantly as her head was tipped back to stare up at him with brown eyes. Without a second thought, he wrapped his callused hand around her throat. However, he was confused to not hear a cry of fear leave her lips; he stared at the girl who stared at him with a mirth in her eyes that he didn't understand.

She licked her lips before speaking again,"Oh your gonna regret this"

He raised an eyebrow, looking at the blonde for an explanation to this when she stomped the heel off her boot three times on the creaky wood floor. Silence followed after until the sound of thundering footsteps echoed outside. The man looked at the door before looking back at Uma and Gil; the blonde had a look of panic on his face,"I tried to warn you, he's not gonna be nice."

Before the man could ask who 'he' was, the door was suddenly kicked open to reveal something he could only describe as the devil himself: a blood red cloak and deranged eyes lined with with black.

** _"SOMEONE DINNAE LIKE FOLLOWIN' THA RULES!"_ **

In a flash of motion, the dark figure charged forward, the last thing he saw was the shiny glint of a hook in the moon light as he was flung into the mirror in the corner, shards of glasses surrounding him. The man let out a pathetic cry, a horrible searing pain in his face. He noticed the blood on his hands fumbled around for a shard of glass, looking into it to find an angry deep cut starting at his temple and curving around the side of his head to his chin.

He looked up at his attacker, blood dropping from the silver hook in his hand as he began to advance, a ear splitting grin on his face,"Stay back! Stay back", he ordered weakly, crossing himself back into the wall, hissing as the glass buried itself into his hands and palms. He looked to the young girl for assistance,"Call off your...your _thing!"_, he now begged. Oh how the tables had turned.

Uma stared at the man before holding up her hand,"Wait", she ordered and the brunette halted. He sighed in relief as she stood to her feet and walking over to stand by her blood hound,"Let me leave first", his face fell as she squatted down to eye level with him.

"I wouldn't want any blood getting on me"

She grinned at the man's crippled frame, reveling in his now pained expression before standing up straight. The pirate turned on her heels, braids swinging as she walked to the door before stopping,"Come along Gil", she ordered, nodding her head to the door,"let Harry take care of his business in private."

Gil obediently followed after his Captain, ignoring the man's sudden screams as he shut the door. His screams were still heard, but now slightly muffled along with Harry's own maniacal laughter. Uma was leaning against the opposite wall, casually picking at her nails. Gil wondered how she was so calm as Harry "took care" of what's-his-name. She stopped her picking, looking at the hunter with a shrug.

What could she say? He had been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! I realized that I hadn't written one Post- Isles properly and I had to throw one out real quick.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment and kudos. I will be taking requests


End file.
